Better Together
by breezy16
Summary: TITLE CHANGED!Bella was left by Eddie, only for him to go to Tanya tho. Broken and hurt, what will Bella do? What happens when a certian Cullen comes back and they do something unsibling like. The results a pregnant Bella all alone. Will they meet again?
1. After the Dumbass Vampire left

A/N: YAY! My laptop is back! Alright here is the re-write of chapter one for Goin' Crazy.. I hope you guys like it.

_**One: Jersey**_

_**Goin' Crazy**_

**I **never would have imagined, in the short time I knew him (Which now, I realize how short it really was) that he could do such a thing. I was so naive and stupid when I very first met him. I was so blinded by the simple fact that he had choose me, out of all of the beautiful girls in the world, he chose me, Bella Swan. He said he loved me, _loved _me, yet he left saying he never did, leaving me alone. I don't understand how such a sweet, powerful word can change into one of the most evil, hurtful word ever. To this day, I can't help but wonder; was everything he told me a lie? Was everything I had gone threw in our relationship; the pain, the hurt, pointless?

Exactly one month ago my life took a drastic turn. I sometimes find it funny how just one little birthday party could change somebody's life forever. One minute everybody is happy and laughing and smiling-well everybody except Rosalie-and then all the suddenly, the room is tense, and full of bloodlust. It is funny how just one small, little paper cut could cause so much fucking pain.

I guess I should've known, I was so young and naive though, careless about the world I was all the suddenly thrown into. The world were I was in love with a controlling vampire and his family were my friends, a world were I knew that they would never eat me for dinner. I was so stupid, to go out with a 109 year old vampire, what in the hell was I thinking? He was so obsessive and overly protective. He didn't make me happy at all; he made my life hectic from the very beginning. I was so stupid, all the damn signs and I still didn't realize.

Three days after my 18th birthday, he left me. I was so stupid; I fallowed a fast vampire deeper into the large, Washington forest and happened to get myself totally lost. I remember it in detail, I remember falling over a tree branch and how I just laid there on the forest floor, in the wet mud, sobbing to a point were I could barely even breathe. I remember how I could hear animals in the distance, and the smell of the rain as it pounded against my wet clothes, the way I shook and shivered almost to death. I almost died that night. Even though, I lived, part of me died anyways. It wouldn't have mattered if I did die; I have nothing to live for anymore.

The happiness in my life suddenly disappeared after that fateful night. Everything I had ever lived for instantly faded into a dim light in the back of my head, I never thought about the past I had before _he_ came into my life, of how happy I was. How could somebody you love so dearly, hurt you so much? For the first week after _he _had left me, a doctor had to come and force me to eat and drink so I would live. I wouldn't eat, talk, and go anywhere. I was a living zombie technically. My friends tried to call me many times, I never wanted to talk to them and for that, I lost them as friends.

After just two long weeks, Charlie threatened to send me to Jacksonville, Florida, to where my mother and Phil lived. At that moment, I realized that I needed to get my life back in order. I called both, Jessica and Angela back. Jessica really wanted nothing to do with the _loner_ me, and I honestly wanted nothing to do with that gossiping bitch. Angela being such a good hearted person took me back as a friend with open arms. She put up with my moaning and groaning, when ever I cried, she was there for me. She helped me get my life back, and because of her, I lived.

The darkness in my room seems to eat me alive. Making my depressed life seem even more dark and lonely then it already is. This is like a daily thing for me; curl up in a ball on my purple comforter and cry myself to sleep. I let my eyes roam over the small bedroom that had fatly become my safe haven, being alone freaked me out, even though I have Charlie and Angela. I always seem alone without _him_ or it's just the fact that I know I have nobody to love me the way I want them to. Everyday I try to live without him, telling myself that I lived without him for seventeen years and I could live without him for the rest of my life.

I silently move around under my _Arizona Cardinals_ blanket, my body shaking with shivers. I'm a huge fan of the NFL team; _Arizona Cardinals._ When I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom and Phil, Phil used to take me to some of the football games. When I moved to Forks, I really didn't feel like I could show everyone how big of a football fan I really was. All sports actually in general. Everybody in the Cullen family hates sports and football. Well, everyone, except for Emmett.

It was super cold in the small, empty, dark house. My short black shorts and tight, grey tank top weren't really helping the matter. My tank top was rising up my stomach causing me to shiver; I still remember the cold feeling of _his_ skin against mine. _His _skin never seemed warm to me, it was always hard and cold, that's all. _His_ kisses were the same way too; they always felt forced and dead. Charlie being gone for a couple of days was hard on me, but I wanted him to get out of the house, to go be with his friends. So he went fishing for three days. He has been one of my rocks since _they all_ left me. I gave up most of my friends for them, and they leave, leave me with nothing at all. Charlie and Angela have helped through so much and I have put them through a lot of bull shit. Often, I wake up from nightmares of the day James had attacked me and bit me or that fateful day in the forest, screaming for help, and Charlie or Angela are always there.

I was so devastated when I had heard that the whole entire Cullen family had left me without saying a goodbye or giving me a hug. I hate all of them for it, I mean I kind of expected Jasper and Rosalie to pick up and leave me without a goodbye, but for everybody else to just leave, it was hard on me. Alice was supposedly my best friend, aren't best friends supposed to cry with you if they have to move, and beg their parents not to go threw with it? She didn't do any of those things; she just left me like I meant nothing to her. Esme, I can't even explain how disappointed I am in her. From the beginning she was more like a mother then Renee had ever been and she left, left without a huge or a kiss. Carlisle, he was my second father. He was always there to bandage me up when I fell. Aren't fathers supposed to stick to there daughters side till the very end, protect them from stupid boys, from everything harmful they in counter? Jasper, I never did blame him for the incident on my birthday. He has to deal with his bloodlust and _everyone _else's; I can't even imagine how hard it is for him. I honestly don't think the rest of the family understands that. Rosalie, yes she is a bitch (a big bitch), it's not that hard to figure out. She did have a good reason to be though. She doesn't want anything to happen to her family, there hers, not mine and I understand that. I know deep down, somewhere deep down, she is a good hearted person. I just wish that I could've saw that part of her. The side that Emmett loves so much.

_Emmett _really isn't that huge, muscular, stupid ass, jock everyone points him out to be. The one jock were he can't reside his ABC's or count to ten. Emmett, well he's Emmett. There are so many words to describe him; sweet, handsome, athletic, a gentleman, he loves to joke around a lot, and that's what gets him in so much trouble. I was surprised as he and I became best friends over the summer, I found that he is such a good hearted, fun loving, person. He really does try to be friends with everyone. He is so caring and loveable it's really amazing. Over the last summer, we did everything together. I shared a lot of good memories, memories I will never forget with him. It hurt when I found out he left like he didn't even care about me. _Edward_ didn't like how close Emmett and I were and tried desperately to get us to stop seeing each other. Of course it didn't work, Emmett and I our both stubborn people. I got to show Emmett who I really was when we were alone together. He was my very best friend, I mean Alice said she was my best friend but to me, it was just what her _visions_ had said. A best friend doesn't treat the other like a fucking Barbie doll. It hurt worse when Emmett left me without a goodbye then it did when Edward said he didn't love me and he never did. I wish I could have got one last signature bear hug or one of Emmett's famous warm kisses on the cheek.

_Edward, _he took away my family, my best friend, the people who I loved the most. He took away my life too. Everything is his fault. He didn't think about how I would feel if he left, he only thinks about how he would feel, he always does that with everything. If you really think about it, he treated me like some doll, some fragile breakable doll. I always had to have his permission to do something I wanted to go do, I hated it. He wasn't a man; a man would face his problems and fears. He was a boy who was useless and weak.

I felt the recognizable wetness drip down my face. I slowly raised my now shaking hands to my face and wiped the familiar tears away fiercely. I hated crying over _him,_ over Emmett, over all of _them. _I let out a loud sob that I had been holding in for the longest time. I didn't want to be weak, I've cried too much and I am so sick of it. _Tap-Tap-Tap… _I instantly froze upon hearing those three taps against my bedroom window. I slowly relaxed as I realized it was probably the over grown oak tree outside my window. The tap sounded again threw out my room, more loudly this time though. I couldn't be a tree branch though; a tree branch would sound different. I froze again letting my eyes rest on my window. I was shaking with fear by now. My hands grasped my blanket in fear, I sat up as quick as possible pushing myself against the wall behind wishing I could just somehow sink threw it and disappear. The window opened in till it couldn't go any farther.

I felt the cold breeze before I saw the figure. Slowly it climbed threw the window; the figure shadowing was large and muscular. I was semi surprise that it actually could get threw my small window. I watched with intense fear as the figure straightened to its full height. Who ever this man was was extremely tall. My eyes were blurry with tears and I couldn't see well. My head was fuzzy and I was dizzy, I couldn't think straight.

"Who-are-you?" I stuttered out my fantastic greeting, letting out a shaky breath after. The blanket was falling off of my body as I curled up against the wall even more. I closed my eye's as tight as possible as the tall, muscular figure stalked towards me. I felt the weight of the bed go down and I some how seemed to squeeze my eye's shut even tighter.

"Please-please, don't hurt me." I said as brave as possible, my voice betrayed me by sounding weak and afraid.

"I won't hurt you Bella, don't be scared." a deep, booming, husky man's voice reassured me. The man grabbed my face in his ice cold hands, _Vampire..._was the first thought that popped in my head.

"Edward?" I breathed out, he was back for me, he finally came back! I flinched away from his touch, scared. Why was he back?

_Edward_ never answered; he just leant forward and kissed me on the lips. The kiss burned my lips like fire; Edward's kisses never did that. I felt a tingling sensation spread threw out my body. My stomach suddenly felt empty, just full of air. It must be Edward; I mean he is kissing me... right?

It took me a minute before responding, _Edward_ was about to back away and most likely jump out the window and run away when I wrapped my hands around his thick, muscular neck. My body was frozen before he had kissed me. Now, well now it felt like everything was on fire. _Edward's_ hands roamed over my body, touching as much as my exposed skin as possible. Something he had never done before. His hands left a burning sensation on my pale, soft skin. Wherever they went. His rough tongue licked my bottom lip; I granted him access into my mouth. Our tongues battled for what seemed like hours before I pulled away panting for breath, he never kissed me like before! That kiss felt warm this time, unlike the previous kisses we use to have, which were cold and emotionless. This one was full of passion and fire.

That kiss was definitely not his usual kiss. His usual kiss was gentle and he would never try to slip is tongue into my mouth, that was to hard for him to handle with his uncontrollable bloodlust. This kiss was rough, yet gentle. It was soft, yet hard. This kiss was passionate, yet sweet. It was a kiss I had never, ever would have believed would come from _Edward Cullen_. I ran my hands threw _Edward's_ hair expecting to feel the nasty feel of hard spikes. Instead I felt soft curls. Since when has Edward ever had curls? I ran my hands several times threw the curly, soft hair already falling in love with it. _Edward_ attacked my mouth again, I moaned into his mouth as his tongue started another round with mine. I let my hands move on there own accord. They went to his shirt that felt like the roughness of a football jersey. Then they went to the bottom of the jersey and grabbed it, my small hands balling as much of the jersey up as possible. My mouth still was glued to his. I pulled the shirt upwards, there was a wife beater tank underneath though, and I continued to pull it off. I was speechless to see huge, hulk like muscles thundering out of his wife beater. I threw his jersey across my bedroom and started to lift up my small, tank top, large hands stopped me though.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the same deep, husky voice asked me. Edward's voice had definitely changed a lot. Is that even possible?

I nodded my head yes and he roughly kissed me again. I pulled his wife beater and threw it across the room towards were I had threw the jersey. His huge hands grabbed my tiny tank top and completely ripped it off of me, throwing it to the floor in shreds. He hands wrapped around the side of my stomach, pulling me closer to his large chest. I ran my fingers over his perfect eight packs. Since when does _Edward_ have an eight pack? Last time I remember, he had rolls and nasty chest hair. This chest was hairless and definitely muscular. I shivered at that thought. His hands that were now on my shoulders moved down to my upper arm rubbing them, trying to get me warm. I took a deep breath and moved my hands over to his rough feeling belt, I tugged on it. He backed his head away and looked at me, I gazed up at him. His black eyes were silently asking me if this was what I really wanted; I nodded my head and finished what I was doing. He stood up, getting off the bed, I watched as he pulled down his dark jeans, showing his huge muscular, toned legs. He had boxer's on. I thought Edward wore whitey tighties? I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the design on them. They were red and white, and had the NFL Cardinal's bird all over them. Since when did Edward like football? Let alone my favorite team? I shook my head, this is all so confusing. I was now lying on my back, on my bed breathing hard. _Edward_ rolled on top of me, his elbows holding up his body weight so it wouldn't squash me, yet his body was still pressed up against mine. I noticed that he was way more muscular yet again. Is that even possible? I shook my head again. I inhaled his scent. It wasn't like Edward's usual scent. It kind of smelled like the Abercrombie and Fitch scent. What the hell? When has Edward ever liked Abercrombie and Fitch? He usually wears that crappy ass, old smelling stuff, which he probably stocked up on in the 1920's. I could smell his other natural scents mixed in with it. He smelled like worn leather, the woods, and kind of like a bonfire. I moaned as I inhaled it. I love his new scent, his old one was nasty. It had smelled of peppermint and girly flowers. This new scent is manlier.

I eagerly kissed him again. He chuckled into my mouth; it was more deep and husky though. I liked it. I don't know what happened to the old Edward Cullen, but I am definitely liking the new one. We spent the whole night exploring each others bodies. That night I lost my virginity to Edward Anthony Cullen…

_Next morning, November 17th..._

_Pain..._ That is all I could feel. I groaned in protest, I don't think I have ever been in so much pain before. My _fire like _pain burned threw my whole legs and my inner thighs. It felt like I had an ever lasting _Charlie horse_. I hissed in pain and rolled over on my bed, my body tensed as I noticed that the space next to me was empty. Wait, what? I rolled over again, this time I fell right of the bed and onto the hard floor with a loud thumb. I groaned rotating onto my back; I looked up at the white ceiling up above me letting out a deep breath. I felt a light breeze hit my bare skin, I shivered. _Wait, bare? _I looked down at my naked body and let out small shriek.

It looked like I had been attacked; bruises covered my creamy white skin. All the bruises were the shapes of ether a large hand or finger prints. I felt tears sting my eyes. How could I let this happen? The cold hardwood floor chilled my naked body. I shivered and slowly, yet painfully staggered to my feet. I gripped the edge of my bed trying not to fall over as I felt dizzy. I looked at my bed and cursed under my breath. Feathers were everywhere, all over my bed and floor. I gasped; the wall behind my bed had a head shaped dent. My body could not support my weight anymore and my knees buckled. I fell right on top of my soft bed. I rolled over onto my side and curled up in a ball. My heart broke even more and I let the tears fall. Threw my blurry vision I saw a flash of red on my floor. I slowly looked up, letting my vision clear. There was something on the floor against my old, wooden dresser.

I weakly stood up, my knees wobbly as I stumbled towards the red. I gripped the red fabric between my fingers, letting it fall onto both hands. I recognized it as Edward's jersey. I unscrambled it and shook it out; it was a number eleven Arizona Cardinals Fitzgerald jersey. I studied the jersey for a second; it was huge, like one of the biggest sizes you can buy. Why would Edward need that big of a size, he is so small?

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I opened my dresser drawer and grabbed my red Victoria Secret bra and panties set. I slipped it on before slipping the jersey over my head. It fell to my knees; I snuggled into it inhaling Edwards's sweet scent. I then looked over at my closet that was full of brand new clothes. Last week I changed my style. I realized that I was wearing plain, ugly, cheap clothes. I needed a nice, good change from that. I didn't change my complete style, like starting to wear dresses and skirts. No, I just started to wear more expensive clothes. I spent hundreds of dollars at stores like; Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Victoria Secret, Bebe, Express, and Forever 21. I know it's not totally what _Alice _would have liked me to be wearing, but it is better.

I inhaled the scent of my room; it smelled of what I guess was sex and sweat. I knew I would need to get my bed sheets and all my blankets in the washer quickly. Charlie would be home from fishing in a few hours.

I stumbled into the hall, then into the bathroom that I happen to share with Charlie. I let out a deep breath before looking into the mirror up above my sink. I gasped at the image I saw. The girl in the mirror wasn't Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella Swan was a shy, yet happy, alive girl. This girl looked dead, like a zombie, beat up even. Her hair was tangled everywhere and looked unhealthy. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so much. There wasn't a sign of life in them. They looked soulless, dead. Her cheeks, that usually had a tinge of pink on them from her last blushing experience, was gone. She was as pale as a ghost. Her lips were bright red and swollen. This girl looked nothing like Isabella Swan; she looked offal thin and weak. This wasn't the same happy, alive girl. This was a sad, depressed, dead Isabella Swan. I slowly touched my neck; it was covered in small finger print sized bruises.

"Edward, please be here…" I pleaded into the empty silence, of course, nobody answered my plea. The truth of what had happened last night fell upon me, it was just some one night stand. Something that would most likely be easily forgotten in his mind, but would forever be burned in mine.

He left me _again._ This time though, he took something that I know I can never ever get back, my innocent, my virginity. I should've listened to Rosalie's warning this last summer. I remember that day a little to well.

_**Rosalie's Warning Flashback: **_

_**I sat on the extremely bright, clean, white couch in the Cullen's overly large mansion on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. My hands were laid in my lap, my thumbs unconsciously twiddling. Emmett was seated next to me, his overly large, muscular body stretched out on the white couch laying, his huge feet on my lap. I rubbed his feet gently, I know I really didn't need to, but he loves the warmth of my skin.**_

_**The Cullen's large flat screen TV was on very loudly. The channel was on for mine and Emmett's liking. We were watching retakes of NFL's best plays on ESPN. Rosalie being the cold hearted bitch she was was acting like a total whiny brat of a five year old. She was groaning and moaning about how stupid football was. Emmett ignored her easily, but I, well I was having a harder time. I can not stand her at all.**_

"_**Rosalie, if you are going to be a whiny little bitch than leave." I snapped at her annoyed, she turned her blonde ass head towards me and glared. I rolled my eyes, stupid bitch. I turned my attention back to the TV in front of me.**_

_**Everyone had left to go hung together in Canada or something like that this morning. They decided that they would leave me to get babysat by Emmett, bad choice there. Rosalie being the jealous ass bitch she was, wanted to stay also. We all know she disproves of mine and Emmett's relationship as best friends. **_

"_**Emmett," Rosalie whined, Emmett ignored her making me grin. "Emmett," she repeated, I snickered as I saw the corner of Em's lips turn up into one of his famous dimpled smiles. "Emmett Christopher, Emmett McCarty, Emmett Christopher McCarty!" **_

"_**What the fuck do you want Rose? I am trying to fucking watch this and all I keep hearing is your whiney ass, bitchy tone in my ear being fucking annoying as hell. What?" he snapped at her, she looked taken aback. Emmett wasn't the one for being disrespectful to be wife or any woman for that matter. Rosalie though, she asked for it. All they have been doing for the last couple of months is fight. Like me, I can tell Emmett is annoyed by her too. **_

"_**Emmett, can you please leave for a little while? I want to talk to Bella for a couple of minutes alone." Rosalie asked in a surprisingly nice tone. My head snapped up and towards her. Damn, I am confused right now. Why in the hell would she want to talk to me? She hates me for fucking Pete's sake. **_

"_**Why?" Emmett questioned, he turned his full attention towards her, as did I. He asked her the same question that was going threw my head at the moment… Why?**_

"_**I just want to talk to Bella privately, so leave!" she growled at him, he put his hands up over his head in surrender. He sent me an apologetic look before standing up and running out of the house. I watched with wide eyes as the door slammed and Emmett disappeared, leaving me with the evil ass blonde bitch. **_

_**I sighed and turned towards Rosalie with raised eyebrows. She had a thoughtful look on her beautiful face; she got up from her seat across the room and sat right next to me. I shifted uncomfortably and cleared my throat as complete silence came over us. **_

"_**Did you just kick Em out for nothing?" I snapped at her irritated, she pierced her red painted lips. She was probably trying to not blow up on me and start yelling like the bitch she was.**_

"_**No. I just wanted to say; that I know I have been kind of a real bitch to you." I scoffed. "Okay, okay I have been a complete bitch to you. I've been harsh, rude, and well, you know everything that describes a bitch. I just hate how you are willing to give up everything." I looked at her confused. "What I mean is that you're giving up everything so willingly to become a lifeless, soulless vampire. Your giving up everything that I'd die to have; humanity, being able to grow old, to have children, to see those children have children, to be parent, a grandparent. Bella, I've always wanted children of my own, ever since I was a little girl. I can't even to the beach if there is sunlight at all. Bella, being a vampire took away everything from me. This life is shit. If I had the chance to give up everything now and replace it for humanity, I would without a second thought."**_

"_**You'd give up everything, huh? Even Emmett… The person who has stuck by your bitchy ass side since he was changed and has loved you with his whole heart?" I snapped at her, now she is pissing me off.**_

"_**Bella, Emmett and I aren't really in love… I think we thought we were, but were not… Are relationship isn't working out right now, it really has never worked." Rosalie explained I stared at her wide eyed.**_

"_**Really? I mean, I know you guys are fighting, but you guys always fight then have great make up sex, or something disgusting like that." **_

"_**Lets just get back on topic. The family is going to be home soon." I nodded. "There is one thing that bugs me the most about you. You have such natural, human beauty. I know, I am beautiful and I am proud of that, but my beauty is inhuman beauty. I got this beauty only because I became a vampire. You're not only beautiful on the outside; you're beautiful on the inside too. Bella, you're a far better person than I could ever be. You are so selfless, loving, and caring. I really do care about you, you really are my sister. That is why I want to warn you." she got that intense look on her face, I stared at her shocked. The selfish, bitch of a vampire was telling me how much better I was then her. **_

"_**Warn me?" I questioned hesitantly, now I'm confused. Why would Rosalie Hale want to warn me? She took an unneeded breath before continuing to speak again.**_

"_**Bella… Edward isn't who you think he is, well he is Edward, but he's not who you think he turns out to be. You see; Edward will break your fragile, human heart. Edward is not a man, he's a little boy… an immature and prude, little boy. He only thinks of himself when he decides something. He doesn't think of how his choices will affect others lives, he only thinks of how they will affect his. At first, I honestly thought that you'd be the one hurting Edward. I've been watching Edward closely though, for along time actually. I have came to realize that he will be the one who breaks your heart, not the other way around." she explained to me, I stared at her amused. Really? Is this just a joke to her?**_

"_**Rosa-" she cut me off.**_

"_**Call me Rose, Bella." she instructed, I nodded silently.**_

"_**Well Rose, here is the thing; I really do appreciate your warning and all, and I thank you so much for telling me what you think and how you feel. Truthfully though, I honestly don't feel like Edward could ever do that to me. He loves me and I love him." I denied in a whisper, playing with my fingers and not daring to look up at her.**_

"_**Fine than… Go get your stupid, weak, human heart broken Isabella." she snapped, her mood changing the fastest I have ever seen so far. I watched as she got up rather heatedly and stormed up the stairs to her room. I let out a deep breath, I actually thought things were going to change with her… but no, seems like that will never happen. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Damn, is she bi-polar?**_

_**I sat there petrified, Rosalie has always hated me. She must be lying. Just trying to break Edward and I up or something… **_

"_**Hey! Look who is alive!" I turned my head towards the door upon hearing Emmett's happy, booming voice. He gave me a die for, dimpled smile before sitting next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder.**_

"_**So what did she say to do?" Emmett asked me, I smiled up at him.**_

"_**She said-"**_

"_**Shit Umbrella, Eddie and the family are home. As much as I would love to here this, Eddie would probably get his knickers in a very large twist if he saw me with his arm around you and heard that I left you alone, with the devil herself." Emmett chuckled; he withdrew his arm from around my shoulder. I giggled at his use of words. Emmett had started to call me Umbrella a while back and I have no clue why.**_

_**Emmett and I both plastered are toothy, fake smiles on are faces as Edward walked threw the front door with a gay bounce to his damn step and a goofy, ugly ass grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as he kissed me on the forehead; he never kisses me on the lips. Fuck, I am not five years old. Just kiss me on the God-damn lips you pussy…**_

_**I glanced over at Emmett, who happened to be making kissy faces towards Edward and me. I giggled as he winked at me and fluttered his eyelashes…**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

_**I groaned and walked back to the bed gathering up all the nasty ass sheets. I have to have my room clean before my dad gets back from fishing. Damn, this could take all day.**_

*****_One month later, December 17th_

I groaned into my soft, purple pillow. Damn it, I forgot to shut of my stupid fucking alarm clock again. I don't need to wake up this early, its Christmas break right now. I rolled over and slapped my alarm clock that happened to be playing the song; _what you got _by _Colby O' Donis. _

The days fallowing that amazing night were I had let _him_ take my innocence away from me and leave me _again; _I had stayed away from everyone. My bruises were definitely visible and it would have been a lie if I said I wasn't embarrassed about them, because I was.

I rolled onto my pillow, hugging it close to my body. My stomach felt seriously sick. I felt that nasty ass gagging feeling that you get when your about to throw up. I shot up out of my bed, the covers tangling with my sweaty body. I threw them off of me before stumbling to the bathroom loudly. I slammed the door shut and hurdled towards the toilet. That is were I threw up my stake dinner from the night before. I groaned and laid my head against the cool tile floor. I've been throwing up since last Friday, almost a week now. Great, now I feel weaker than before.

"Bella, are you okay? You've been throwing up for almost a week now. Do you need me to drive you to the doctor? Work will probably be slow today, I can come in late." Charlie questioned from the other side of the door. I could tell he was awkward because his feet were shuffling and his voice sounded off. If I wasn't so sick, I would have even smiled a bit.

"I'm alright; I don't need to go see a doctor. You just go to work, don't worry about me." I croaked as loud as my voice could go (which wasn't very loud).

"Okay, feel better sweetheart." he told me before walking back down the stairs. I waited for the sound of the cruiser leaving.

I wiped the back of my hand over my nasty tasting mouth. I stood up to quick causing me to wobble a bit. I looked at myself in the full length mirror behind my bed. Terrible doesn't even describe how bad I look right now. My usual soft, curly brown hair is now tangled in a bird's ness kind of look and it looks way darker than normal. My skin wasn't the unhealthy, pale looking skin anymore that I had grown used to seeing every time I looked into a mirror. It was now tanner and healthier looking. My eyes have seemed to somehow change colors; they are now a soft shade of the brightest blue I have ever seen before. I remember a couple of days ago; I asked Charlie if it was possible for people's eyes to change to a complete different color, with no trace of the other color anymore. He had said that it is rare, but possible. My cheek bones now look much stronger and womanly. My body is now full of curve and my boobs, and butt both look way larger than normal.

I sighed getting onto my knees to look in the cabinet under the sink for medicine. All the medical things in this whole house are located under this very sink. I looked around trying to find that nasty pink stomach ache shit. A light blue box fell right into my lap, my eyebrows scrunched together. I looked at the label to the box confused, it read: _Tampons._

I cursed under my breath. I silently counted the days since my last period in my head. Oh shit, I missed my period by a week. Wait, morning sickness, back aching a lot, ankles swollen… Oh God, it can't be? No impossible, but it all adds up. I have to be _pregnant_, but how? I mean, the only person I have had sex with is a vampire. What if I am _pregnant _though? I am still in high school; I have a full future ahead of me. Being _pregnant_ can ruin the whole thing. I can't have a baby, I am too young. I want to have a life and go to college. I can't provide for a baby, they need a lot. It won't even have a father… How will my baby live without a damn father? What will _my_ father think of this? What will Renee and Phil think? What will all my _friends_ think? My life is going to definitely change if I am _pregnant_… the question is: is it for the better or for the worst?

_Now wait a second Bella! You don't even know if you are pregnant yet… _A voice in the back of my mind yelled at me. Oh well, this is just fan-fucking-tactic… Now I am hearing voices in my head. I need to go to the doctors as soon as possible and see if I am really pregnant.

Everything suddenly crashed down on me… If I am pregnant than my babies dad is a vampire. Vampires can't get pregnant. I am not a vampire though. I am a human. Carlisle said vampires can't get pregnant or each other pregnant because there bodies are frozen in place. Yet, he never said that a vampire couldn't get a human woman pregnant. Questions seemed to suddenly flood my mind; will my baby be okay if I am pregnant? I haven't been eating all that much. Oh God, my baby is most likely dead because of my stupid ass.

I quickly brushed my knotted hair and threw it up in a rather messy high pony tail. I brushed my teeth real quickly and splashed some water on my face. Ran to my room and went to my dresser. I threw on a new blood red wife beater from Hollister, than my Cardinals sweatshirt over it. I threw on my jean bootie shorts from Hollister before slipping on my UGG boots. I looked in the mirror; my once small ass was now like fucking Kim Kardashians.

I stumbled down the stairs holding onto the side railing as tightly as possible so I wouldn't tumble down the stairs and hurt myself…and the baby. I've notice thought that I haven't been as clumsy as I was before. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and ran pass the stairs and out the door. It was extra cold outside as it was December and Washington being cold in the summer, you can only imagine how cold it is in the winter. There isn't much snow on the ground but still, there is snow.

Once I was in my old, faded red, Chevy truck, which I am really starting to hate because it keeps on breaking down, I stuck the keys in the ignition with a tired sigh. I just couldn't help but think of how my life would change if I was pregnant. My truck let out an angry grumble before coming to life with a loud roar. I turned the heater on before backing out of my muddy, slick driveway.

Once I was the Medical clinic, that was sadly right next to Mike's parent's outdoors store, I parked right in front of the doors. I looked around the parking lot to see if there was anyone I knew, there wasn't. I slipped out of my warm truck and into the cold; I ran to the clinic doors with my head down. I let the warmth take over my body as I entered the small building. My legs had major goose bumps on them and I was shivering all over.

The clinic was definitely looking like the original, haunted, scary moving clinic. The walls were all white brick, with a few pictures of families scattered around. The lights were dim and the music was low, and old. The chairs were those old, red cushioned time of chairs that sat back to back. The old TV that was hooked to the corner of the room was going on and off because of the wind outside. I waked up to the plump, red headed woman at the counter. She looked up at me threw her old glasses. I knew my eyes were most likely red and puffed up from crying so much. She looked over my body, then at my teary eyes. She looked at my obvious bulging stomach. I was big for how far along I was.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she questioned me in a soft tone. I let out a deep breath.

"Um, Isabella Swan." I told her. I watched as her eyes widened at my name before nodding her head, then grabbing a clipboard with papers on it and a pen.

"Oh, your Chief's daughter, I need you to fill this out Isabella. We have a new doctor, her name is Doctor Hendricks. She is an amazing doctor and I am sure you will love her." she told me with a warm smile plastered on her face. I gave her a small, sad smile in return. I went to one of the red, uncomfortable chairs and sat down, clipboard in hand.

The paper asked me basics questions like; date of birth? Full name? Parents names? Sickness? Things I am allergic to? Address?… Once I filled the whole packet out, I went up to the counter again. The clinic was empty so I didn't have to worry about weird stares from gossiping mothers.

The lady was gone, as soon as I reached the counter, she slipped back into her chair. I handed her the clipboard with the pen. She looked over it and nodded.

"Alright, Isabella-"

"Call me Bella." I instructed she nodded her head.

"Well Bella, Doctor Hendricks is ready to take you in at this moment." she told me, the door on the left of the counter opened as she said this.

A beautiful doctor strutted out and stood in front of me smiling. Her long, curly golden hair framed her perfect shaped face nicely. She looked to be around 5'11 and was model skinny, with all the perfect curves. Her pale skin contrasted with her blue scrubs perfectly. She looked to be about in her early twenties. I looked into her eyes. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened as large as saucers. I held in my gasp, damn it! Everywhere I go there are fucking vampires.

"Hello Bella. I am Doctor Kristen Hendricks." she greeted me in a soft, musical voice. Her hand came in front of me offering to shake. I hesitantly grabbed the ice cold hand in mine, gripping it, before shaking it slowly.

She motioned for me to fallow her back threw the door and into a dimly lit hallway. Is this where she breaks my neck, and sucks my blood? I held in my chuckle. We reached a faded blue door. I fallowed her inside; she motioned for me to sit down on the bed. I sat down stiffly, my whole body was frozen. Oh God, I think I am pregnant with a half vampire baby. I watched as she shut the door, reading off the clipboard I had filled out earlier.

"Alright Bella, tell me what is wrong?" she asked me, I stared at her.

"I know what you are." the words tumbled out of my big mouth before I could stop them. I felt my eyes widen even more. Where in the hell did that boldness come from.

I visibly saw her own body tense and her head jerk to look at me straight in the eyes.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." she said smoothly, I raised my eyebrows at her with a smirk on my face.

"I think you do. I think you know that you are in fact a vampire." I told her just as smoothly, I let a smug look come on my face at her shocked face.

"How do you know that?" she stuttered. This is rather funny because I have never seen a vampire stutter.

"Look I know it's hard to believe that I know, but can we just discuss this a little later? I really need to know if I am fucking pregnant or not!" I told her harshly, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. She quickly nodded her head. In a second she was gone and back with the Ultra sound machine. I've seen this process before, on TV of course. I lay back on the bed behind me, pulling up my shirt to my bra line on the way.

"Okay, I am going to ask you question of how you know I am a vampire while I do this. I am going to this gel on your stomach, so beware it is cold. Well so are my hands, so be prepared." she told me with a chuckle. I cracked a small smile at her attempt of humor. She reminded me of my mom and Esme, mixed together.

She rubbed the gold gel on my stomach. She then moved the Ultra sound thingy around my stomach. I closed my eyes as she watched the little black and white screen. I really didn't want to hear my life changing news just yet.

"Strange, very strange." I heard her mutter to herself, my eyes instantly snapped open to stare at her.

"What?" I asked anxious.

"Well, you are in fact pregnant." she told me in a weird tone. I shut my eyes, and then a second later opened them. My life is changing so fucking fast. She went on; "With twins." I choked on my spit… "Congratulations!"

"What? You're fucking kidding me right?" I demanded. It couldn't be, could it?

"You are pregnant. About the congratulations, I am required to say that… You should see the dirty looks when I say that to people, its so cruel." she rambled, I stared at her.

"On the bright side, your babies are healthy!" she went on, I just stared at her. "This question may be personal to you, but I need to know; When exactly did you have sex?" she asked me with a thoughtful look. My face flushed brightly.

"Well, uh, about, um, a month ago…" I stuttered my whole face was most likely bright red. Her eyes went wide and she got a panicked look on her beautiful face.

"Bella, may I ask? Did you have sex with a vampire by any chances?" her voice was high pitched and hesitant. I had a feeling that she was most likely afraid of the answer I was about to tell her. I took a deep breath, before nodding slowly.

"Oh God." she groaned, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked panicked myself.

"The babies are more far long than expected, you are four months already. Bella since you had sex with a vampire, your pregnancy is going to progress a lot much faster than usual." she explained to me, I shut my eyes tightly. The sickening feeling rushed threw me.

"Is even getting pregnant by a vampire possible?" I asked her the question that had been running threw my head since I found out I could possibly be pregnant.

"Yes. It is in fact possible. Rare, yet possible."

"How do you know if it's possible?" I was curious, that wasn't a lie. It was most likely written all over my face.

"I'm very old Bella. I've been threw so many centuries, and the changes of those centuries. All have been different, the times have definitely changed into something greater, yet worst than we can ever expect. I'm afraid that vampires will come to be known by everyone alike, and a war will rage between humans and vampires. The vampire populations is getting larger than we think. I was one of the first vampires changed by the God of Vampires herself. Sometimes during the 1700's-I'd like to think- I met a young woman. She was a mess, a pregnant mess. I helped her threw her vampire pregnancy. She didn't make it, but times have changed, so has technology." I was shocked, how wise she really is surprises me. Is a vampire vs. human's war going to come in the future? I hope not.

"Bella, is this vampire that got you pregnant, still around? And who exactly is he?" she asked me.

"No, he is not. He left me… His name is Edward Cullen…" I answered, trying not to show my pain.

"Ah, a Cullen." she said with a sigh. I stared at her.

"You know them?"

"Yes. The Cullen's are a well known, vegetarian coven. They are the largest coven or family as they like to be called, known. I met Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice before, not the other ones. Edward is the mind reader right?" I gulped and nodded at her question.

She finished wiping that shit of my stomach. I pulled my sweatshirt down and stood up.

"I must inform you; that your pregnancy is going to go faster than any human pregnancy. In about a week or two you will be able to find out what gender the babies are."

"Okay, thanks so much Doctor."

"Call me Kristen."

"Thanks so much." I thanked her. She pulled out a card and handed it to me.

"Here is my card Bella. If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to call me. If you need a place to live, call me. That has my number on it. Bella, I can't explain this feeling, but I fell like you are my daughter for some reason." she told me, I nodded hearing that before. I pocketed the card. "Oh and promise me, you'll tell your dad."

"I promise."

"Everything is going to be okay. Bella, trust me."

"I trust you, bye Kristen."

"Bye Bella."

I walked out of the room breathing heavily. I passed the red headed lady, giving her a small, tear filled smile. She returned a warm one. I walked into the cold, windy outside air.

"Bella?" I heard a guy's voice yell, my arms instantly wrapped around my stomach. I looked up to see Mike jogging over to me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, Mike!" I said in a fake enthusiastic voice, a fake smile plastered on my face. He smiled down at me, I saw him glance at the clinic.

"What are you doing at the old clinic." he questioned me with a curious look.

"Um, the stomach flu." I lied. "This is why I should probably be getting home right now." I slowly started to make my way around Mike, towards my old truck. He glanced at my round stomach with confusion.

"Oh, well that sucks. Bye Bella!" He exclaimed I waved before running to my truck.

_**That night, December 17**__**th**_

That night, I was extremely nervous. I didn't know how my dad would react to me being pregnant with a Cullen's baby. He never really did like Edward. My hands were extremely shaky and sweaty. I was beyond nervous as I heard the crunch of the gravel as Charlie pulled into the driveway. I set Charlie's favorite diner; steak, corn, and mash potatoes on the table. I hoped to soften him up a little bit. I plastered a fake smile as I heard the front door open and the clunk of Charlie's steal work boots. I sat down at the table as Charlie hung up his belt. That's good, now he can't shoot me. He then sat down at the table inhaling the scent of his favorite diner.

"Yum! It's smells great Bells!" Charlie happily greeted me, a huge smile on his old face. He then dug into his food. I took a deep breath, making him glance at me.

"I didn't know you were an NFL fan." Charlie exclaimed I glanced down at my sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah, I've been a fan since I was seven and Jacob taught me to throw a football. Since I lived in Arizona, Phil and I used to go to the home games a lot." I told him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked me.

"Well, I uh, I came here and football kind of reminded me of home and I didn't want football to interfere with school here, so yeah..." I told him, he went back to his food silently.

"Uh, Dad?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Bella?" He asked looking up from his plate.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it." I said my voice was shaky. He looked up at me with scrunched eyebrows.

"The Cullen's are back and your back with that Eddie dude?" he concluded, I shook my head frantically. Damn, he does not want him coming back.

"No dad." I answered quickly.

"You're pregnant!" he jumped up quickly, his knees hit the table making it wobble and for some glasses to tip over. I stared at him with wide eyes. What would I say?

No… I mean yes, I am… But dad, you have to understand." I pleaded; he gave me a hard look.

"Understand what?" he roared, I flinched back. His face was bright red in anger and his fist were clenched to his sides. "Understand that; my only daughter I pregnant with a boy's baby that isn't even present in her life! Is that why he left, because you're pregnant with his kid?"

"No of course not, dad! He left… because he didn't love me anymore!"

"So you're just going to keep the thing, this baby of his?"

"Babies, actually." I corrected a sheepish look on my face.

"Oh great! There's two of the little devil spawns?" he yelled in my face, I slowly nodded.

"What do you expect me to do dad? Get an abortion? Never! Carry them and then have some stranger adopt them? No!" I yelled right back, jumping to my feet. Anger flooded threw my body.

"If you don't have them aborted or if you don't choose the option of adoption. Than I am sad to say; you are no longer welcome in my house! You are ruing your Isabella."

"I guess I am out of your house than, I'll gladly leave."

His face turned many different colors; from purple to blue, to pink, to bright red again. I bit my lip as I watched him stomp out of the room and up the stairs. I heard his door slam shut. After about what seemed to be like hours of just sitting there with tears streaming down my face. I decided that I might as well as call my mother. I sighed and walked over the phone. I quickly dialed her number praying to the Gods that Charlie hadn't already called her and told her the big news. I picked up the phone and dialed the phone. My mother answered breathing hard. Yep, he told her.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU ISABELLA! I TRUSTED YOU TO GO LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER, THAN ALL THE SUDDEN YOU'RE PREGNANT! OH, YEAH AND THE FATHER'S NOT EVEN AROUND I HEARD. NOW YOUR DON'T HAVE ANY PLACE TO LIVE, CAUSE IM NOT LETTING YOU LIVE HERE! ARE YOU A SLUT OR SOMETHING? YOU BETTER GIVE THE LITTLE BRATS UP FOR ADOPTION OR ABORTION LIKE I SHOULD'VE WITH YOU!" Tears were falling hard down my flushed cheeks. I can't believe my own mother would call me a slut and tell me I was a huge mistake and should've been an abortion. I heard Phil in the background trying to reason with that-that bitch. She's right though, I should've said no that night, I shouldn't have had sex with Edward that night.

"Bella, Baby doll…" I heard Phil's deep, sweet voice threw the phone. I sniffled into the phone. "Your mother is just worked up right now. You know that none of that shit she is rambling about is true. You're like the coolest daughter any guy can possibly have. You go to the football games with me and yell at the ref's when they call it wrong. I may not be your biological father, but I wish I was. You take care of those babies, they'll be the coolest, most talented, beautiful children in the world, trust me." I smiled; he took a deep breath and continued. "Bella, somebody is gong to be there for you, and it's not going to be me, your mother, or your father. You better call all your friends or something, because I am not having you living on the streets. Charlie, only gave you an hour Bells, better get going." he told me sternly, I giggled and smiled. Phil always

"Alright Phil, I'll talk to you soon." I said hanging up and rushing up the stairs.

I am so not calling Jessica, Mike, Tyler, or Eric. The news would travel to fast if I told them. Damn, the whole fucking town would know in five minutes after I told them. I know Angela would love to help and she would keep it a secret, and I know her mother wouldn't mind me living there for awhile, but there in Montana for the next two weeks visiting family.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, moving around for a minute searching. I pulled out Kristen's card. This was an emergency. I picked up the phone and dialed her phone number.

"Hey Bella!" Kirsten's beautiful voice answered after the 1st ring. I was surprised she new it was me.

"Kristen." I sobbed into the phone.

"Oh Bella, I saw what happened a minute ago before it happened." She told me, I was deeply confused. "Oh yeah, I haven't told you, but I can see the future better than the Cullen girl, Alice. Oh, and yes you can come live with me. Better start packing too. I will be over in about 15 minutes." She told me.

"Okay." I sobbed.

"Bella, leave your truck there. If you drive that thing one more time, you'll get into an accident. I'll buy you a new one." she told me with a squeal.

"Oh you don't need to buy me any-"

"Bye Bella." I heard the beep-beep of the phone, she hung up on me.

I stumbled up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed, slightly crying. I than grabbed all my expensive clothes and things. I bent down to the bottom drawer of my dresser and grabbed all my Cardinal things, including my signed football. I went over to my bed and grabbed my money sock that I hid under the mattress. I then grabbed _Edward's _jersey from under my pillow. I went to my closet and grabbed my shoes. I zipped up my four over filling suitcase. I sighed and sat against my bed, sweat poring from my forehead and tears from my eyes.

This was going to be a hard life.

_**March 15**__**th**__**, **_

"Come on Bells! Give me one more push?" Kristen's encouraging voice floated threw my ears.

My whole body was covered in sweat, and I felt extremely gross. I was in a hospital bed in Kristen's large mansion. I gave one last exhausting push. A little cry filled the room. I smiled threw all my sweat and pain. Kristen cleaned the baby at Vampire speed; she then wrapped my baby in a blue blanket. My little baby boy, I smiled larger. Kristen told me that my pregnancy would go fast, but the babies would grow at human pace. Yet, they may learn how to talk and learn things faster. They will also eat human food, but will need blood once a week.

I really wanted this other baby out of me right now.

"Alright Bella, your ready to push again!" Kristen informed me. I let out a huff and gave my best push at this weak, painful moment.

"Come on Bella!" she encouraged, I held onto the side of the bed and gave it another huge push. After two more pushes, I heard another scream.

My head rolled onto my shoulder, my breathing was labored and I was covered in sweat. Kristen cleaned my baby girl and wrapped her in a light green blanket, I told her no pink. She grabbed my baby boy in one arm and my baby girl in the other. She looked at them with the weirdest expression on her face.

"Bella, they are so beautiful, but they look nothing like Edward." she told me in a soft voice. I was seriously confused, my brows furrowed. She walked over to me and set them in my waiting arms.

She was right, they are beautiful, and they don't look anything like Edward. I looked at my baby girl, her dirty blonde hair that was curly was puffed up at the top of her head making me chuckle. Her eye's slowly opened, I gasped when she looked up at me. Her eyes were beautiful, they weren't just one color, they were; green, blue, and grey, with gold specks. Her eyes were lined by thick, black eyelashes, which people could only dream of having. Her button nose was cute, and her pink, bubble gum lips made her even cuter. Here ears were large, which made me giggle. She wasn't as long as her brother, she was only twenty-one inches long.

I looked down at my baby boy, who is going to be such a lady's man when he is older. He was twenty-six inches long. Oh God, he's going to be a giant. He looked a lot like his sister, well they are twins. He has short, curly, blond hair like his sister and the same, beautiful, green, blue, grey eyes, with the golden specks. He has the long, thick, eyelashes, like his sisters, and my button nose. I can tell that once he gets older, he is going to have such a strong jaw line. He has the same ears like his sister, kind of like Emmett's ears.

They both looked up at me, they giggled and smiled. I gaped; both had small, deep dimples that reminded me of Emmett's.

"Bella, they look more like Emmett." Kristen stated I nodded.

Oh God, that night it wasn't Edward, it was Emmett.

"Oh my God, Kristen. They are Emmett's, not Edward's. It was so obvious that it was him; I was being so dumb and naïve. He had a more manly scent and the big muscular body, also the NFL stuff." I mumbled tears stung my eyes.

"Bella, there beautiful in every way. What are you going to name them?" She asked me with adoration in her voice.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Well I guess he will be named Kellan Christopher Cullen, his middle name after Emmett's middle name. My little girl will be named, Jersey Rayne Cullen. "I told her smiling down at my babies.

I put my nose against Kellan Christopher's, I rubbed it. He let out a tiny, yet cute giggle. I did the same with Jersey

I put my nose to Kellan Christopher and rubbed my nose against his causing him to let out a tiny yet cute giggle. I did the same to Jersey Rayne and she had the same reaction.

"There beautiful names Bells, but why Jersey?" Kristen asked me with a curious look.

"The night I thought I had sex with Edward, well it was Emmett. Emmett had left something behind though; well not only his children, but he left a Jersey. An Arizona Cardinals number eleven, Fitzgerald jersey." I told her, not looking up from my babies.

"That is really sweet Bells. Who are you going to name the Godparents? Oh, I don't count, I am the Nana." she told me sternly.

"How about Jasper and Rose?"

"I thought they were never nice to you. Why not any of the other's?"

"Well, Jasper, cause he never really talked to me, but he was always nice. He just had his bloodlust and everyone else's to deal with. Then Rosalie, because she warned me of what Edward may do, she was the only real one, truthful may I say. I didn't choose Edward because he left me. Emmett's there daddy already, Alice left me without a goodbye and always used me as her own personal doll. Esme and Carlisle are already the grandparents." I told her, again not looking up from my sleeping babies.

I understand Bells. Now go to bed, you look tired. The babies are, it's your turn too." she instructed me, I nodded and handed her Kellan and Jersey Rayne. I than rested my head against the soft pillow and fell to a nice, comfortable sleep.

_**A few months later, June 4**__**th**__**, **_

I groaned, rolling over on my bed. I glanced over my light green painted room. The green reminded me of Emmett so much. I wish he was here to see our babies grow up.

Kellan Christopher-who we now call KC-and Jersey Rayne are now sleeping in there room together. I chuckled at the thought; if those two weren't together they aren't happy at all.

Ever since the day they were born, they have been attached to each other. It's so sweet. They hate being away from each other. They can't go to sleep in separate beds, it's so funny. They always lay facing each other and holding onto the jersey, Emmett had left behind. I gave it to Kellan, so when he was older, he cold wear his daddies jersey. Ever since I put it in the crib, I seem to never be able to get it out to wash it or anything if their in there. They sleep with it every night and at nap time.

I slipped out of my comfy bed, my feet digging into the soft carpet. I yawned loudly, stretching my arms over my head. My aching muscles from being a mother groaned in protest. Being the mother of those twins, is the hardest thing I will have to do. My body is now its regular size, luckily. My body had stretched when I was pregnant. I got some of the vampire things that had changed my appearance. My hair stayed black, my eyes stayed blue. I am taller now too; about 5'7 and I weigh around 116 now.

I still live with Kristen of course. We live on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. The house is huge; I don't think I've been all the way threw it yet.

I trudged out of my green room and into the large hallway, then down the spiral staircase. I walked into the large kitchen. I made myself some of my famous coffee before sitting down at the old wooden table. Since Kristen is so old, all she has is ancient things,

I noticed a white envelope in the middle of the table. I grabbed it and saw Kristen's elegant script spelling my name. I quickly ripped it open. In it was an old sheet of paper. I unfolded it.

_Dear my beautiful daughter, Isabella Marie Swan,_

_I know at this moment you're deeply confused as why I am writing a letter to you. _

_Let's just start from the beginning Bella. About a month ago, I had a terrible, horrifying, vision. In this vision, I saw myself die at the hands of the Vampire Empire, the Volturi. Don't worry, they just wanted me to join there ranks or I would die. They are stupid, they think I have more knowledge and also cause I am older then them, also I am supposedly a high risk danger to there Kingdom. They don't know about Kellan or Jersey. _

_This morning, June 4__th__, I left the house-don't worry I cleared my scent, and I made sure I didn't have. I went over to Montana were they were at the moment and met with them. I don't want them knowing about Kellan, Jersey, or you because they would kill you. _

_Now Bella, I love you deeply, same with Kellan and Jersey. That is why I am giving you everything I have ever owned. Now wait, before you say no I don't want your money think about it this way. _

_I don't have any family or any friends to give the money to besides you and the twin's Bells. _

_I do have a lot of houses and a lot of valuable things. I have all my houses locked up and all my money in banks and safes. _

_I have houses in every single state in the U.S and in about every country and Island. Each house I have a safe in with plenty of money and blood for the twin's. If there is ever an emergency with another Vampire Bella; like if one is trying to kill you or something. Get some food and go to the safe and lock yourselves in there. _

_I couldn't put all my money in one bank account or I couldn't make to many accounts. So that is why I put a lot of money in the safes in all my houses. The government would question if I put to much money in one bank account or many in my name. _

_All the safes hold the documents to the houses and cars. All the houses and cars, everything are now under your name. I also have a couple of private Jets, if you ever need to leave those are there to help you. _

_Now I know that you just want your future to play out, no visions. But I just wanted to tell you, reassure you that every thing is going to be okay. _

_In a short time you will find yourself moving to Los Angeles, California. I won't tell you any more then that. There's a house there with its on private beach that is know yours. _

_Your future is incredible Bella. Don't be afraid to live your life to the fullest. Yes there is going to be bumps in the road but you can always over come them. _

_I love you so dearly. I love the twin's like they were my own. I just wish that I could've been there to watch all you grow in many different ways. _

_Now do me a last favor and be happy and safe. I love you all so much._

_Your mother, Kristen Hendricks. _

Hot tears were falling down my face. Kristen, my mother was dead. Why did the Volturi have to be so unloving and heartless?

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed the remake of the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes that I didn't notice. **_

_**Please REVIEW and try to keep the reviews positive and nice… Thanks (:**_

_**Love, Bre **_


	2. Aftermath

_**~I have done a lot of thinking about how I wanted to rewrite this chapter. In the end, I am turning it into Rose's point of view instead of Alice's. I have done a lot of thinking about Alice's character and how she acts; I do not really like it.**_

_**~I need songs for the chapters. I was thinking about this. If you know any good songs, don't be afraid to mention them in a review. I need some character names too. So if you'd like to tell me your name or a name you like, please do. I won't promise you that the name will be in the story, but I just need some ideas. **_

_**~I may change the name of this story. So beware. When I started writing this Goin' Crazy was a name of a song I knew. I know realize that the song does not really fit. So if you have any ideas for good song names that would go great with the plot of this story. Mention them to me. **_

_**Chapter 2: Aftermath **_

_**Pairing: Emmett x Bella**_

_**Chapter Word Count: 4128**_

_**Song: ?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**_

_**POV: Rosalie and Emmett's**_

**_

* * *

_**_**Goin' Crazy **_

Wow, I really am beautiful; I just wish that I were beautiful inside too. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, am selfish and vain. My human parents raised me to love the way I looked, love the fact that I was rich, and to rub it in people's faces that had anything less.

From the very second I found out that I was in fact; a vampire, I have hated life more than usual. I found that I had to live for the rest of eternity with the memories that Royce had planted in my head. I hate this life; I hate being a vampire. Since I was a little girl, I have wanted children more than anything. Now, I cannot have any. I cannot watch them grow up and have children. I wish for humanity every single day.

When I met Emmett, a lot had changed. I think what had drawn me to him so much is how much he looked like Vera's baby boy. With his dark curly hair, the big ears, and the dimpled smile. I now realize what a bitch I have really been to Emmett. He has loved me so much over the past years. He is so carefree, happy, and loveable. It amazes me to much. He is a far better person than I will ever be.

Emmett and I just didn't work out. We filed for divorce a month before Edward made all of us leave Bella. Two weeks after, it was final. I was always controlling over him. I knew he was never happy. It was weird seeing him and Bella become such great friends. Then I noticed how Emmett looked at her. He looked at her in a way he had never looked at me, with love. Emmett and Bella have so much in common, it amazes me.

Bella… at first I did not understand why Edward was so drawn to her. I mean a plain human. Now, I realize that she is such a beautiful person, inside and out. She is so selfless, always worrying about other people. I wish I were like that.

Edward forced us to leave. Esme and Carlisle had once told him that we had all moved once before for the other family member, so we would have to move if he had a reason to flea. Than we found out that Eddie was cheating on Bella, with Tonya from the Denali coven. Tonya is much different from Bella. Tonya is selfish and ugly.

"Rose? Come on its family time!" Alice's high-pitched yell broke me out of my gazing. I turned away from my full-length mirror. Alice stood there in my closet door smiling widely.

"Alice… there is no need to yell. I'm a vampire, I can here you perfectly." I grumbled at her.

"Rosie, you should know that I know that. I know everything!" she squealed, I rolled my eyes. She bounced out of the room.

_Somewhere over the rainbow… _I sung inside my head. Fucking Edward always tries to listen to our damn thoughts. Nobody in the family has been the same since we left Bella. Well everyone expect Edward. Carlisle locked himself in his study after we left her, or he would go to the hospital and stay there more. Esme got a job as an interior designer and throws herself into her work most of the time. Alice is less hyper, but is still hyper at the same time. Jasper has been a big mess; he has to deal with his emotions, plus all of ours. I know he misses his little sister, even if he does not admit it.

Then there is Emmett. He took leaving Bella so hard. It took Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward, all to restrain him from going back to Forks. He is broken now. He has changed so much. He is no longer happy and carefree. He never cracks the funny, yet stupid jokes that made everyone smile and me to slap him upside his head. He is always moping around. He never wants to get into stupid fights with his food; he doesn't even play video games anymore. He barely speaks to anyone and at times; he locks himself in his room for days. He never pulls pranks on anybody, not even the stupid humans. He is not Emmett.

We all miss Bella so much. Edward just had to be a stupid, selfish moron and break up with her. He just got up and left her. He made everyone leave her too. Not only did he leave her, but also he left her for the world's biggest slut. Nobody likes Tonya, not even Esme and Carlisle, who happen to be the most loving people in the world.

Even though I know that Bella got her heart broken, maybe it is for the best. I mean now she gets to have children and she gets to grow old. Edward was always to overprotective of her anyways. He never let her go anywhere without his permission. I could always tell when Bella was lying about her likes and dislikes.

Bella did teach our family a lot.

She taught me that I am wanted; I am loved. She once said that I am a strong angel. She once said that it doesn't matter about a person pass, all we know is whatever happened in the past made them how strong they are today, who they are today. _Jasper_, his past before our family isn't very optimistic, it is not the greatest, happiest past somebody can have. However, Bella, she taught him that it is possible to forget and she taught him that he is not the sick monster everyone points him out to be. _Alice_, she does not remember her past and it is hard for her. Bella taught Alice that even though she does not know her past, it is the past; all you can do is embrace the future. She taught her that even if there are a few bumps along the road. Alice always has us; her family, to support her.

Bella thought Edward was a God. I think now she knows that he really is the monster he had always pointed himself out to be.

_Emmett, _Emmett always has thought of himself as some big, muscular, stupid goof, who causes more trouble than most. I have not been so sensitive to how he feels about himself, now I regret it because I urged on that thought. He thinks he is not useful to the family at all. I know that Bella taught him to be himself more than anything. I remember once he was down cause I had told him to act his age, which I regret, she told him that he is a goofy angel, who loves more than anyone she has ever known. Emmett may look scary and jock like on the outside, on the inside though, he really is a big, lovable teddy bear.

I miss Bella, even if I did never show that I liked her. I wonder everyday what she is doing now. Edward supposedly 'banded us' from contacting her in anyway. She is probably at Harvard, living in a small dorm with an unfamiliar roommate. She is probably top of her class and everything.

I walked into our large family room. Esme was curled into Carlisle's chest on the small love seat. They both had fake smiles on there faces, trying to at least look a little happy. I glanced at Emmett; he was staring blankly at the white wall, sitting in the curvy chair. Alice and Jasper were cuddled on the couch. Jasper was playing with her hair an Alice reading a magazine. Edward and Tonya where sitting on the small chair, tongues down each other's throats. I started to fake gag at the sight. Tonya and Eddie pulled apart and glared at me. I sat next to Alice.

"Rose, it's your turn to pick a movie." Carlisle informed I nodded.

"Let's watch Coyote Ugly!" Alice squealed. I stared at her for a second then I shrugged.

"Oh God, Alice no." Jasper groaned. She smiled sweetly at him. I rolled my eyes.

"A new movie just came out. Carlisle picked it out." Esme butted in.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"It's called Step Up. Um, it is about this guy who has to do community service at an Arts school because he broke in. He meets a dancer who is in need for a partner. So I guess they dance together. Let's just watch it." Carlisle shrugged.

"Alright, let's watch it." Alice clapped. Carlisle got up to go put the movie in.

I sighed and stared at my nails. I heard Alice take in a deep breath. I turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She looked up at me before throwing the magazine at me.

I looked down at the magazine with raised eyebrows, my jaw probably dropping to the floor. It was _Bella._

_**Hollywood's top, number 1, richest, sexiest, beautiful, talented, woman alive.**_

I looked at her picture; she was different, it was not hard to figure out. Her skin was not pale anymore it was tan. Her face was much more matured and older; her cheekbones were higher and stronger. Her eyes, that were once a soft brown, were now a bright, shiny, icy blue. Her lips were plumper, and full, they had a layer of bright, red lipstick on them. Her nose was the same button nose and her eye makeup was done in a smoky eye. She had light make up on, all natural. Her hair was darker; she had almost pure black hair now. It was more tame and curly then the last time I saw her. On top of her had was one of those Fedora hats, one of her tan, manicured hands was on top of it holding it in place.

I looked at her outfit in shock. This was something that the Bella Swan I knew, would never wear. She wore a kind of tight, kind of baggy, wife beater. On top of that, a black vest hung loosely. I looked at her long, curvy legs. She had a pair of small, black shorts. She had red, caged high heel shoes on. One hand had a sparkly red glove on it; it was rested on her hip. I started to read the writing below the picture.

"Holy hell." I whispered, Esme looked up at me concerned.

_**The new singer and actress, who gets introduced in the new movie Step Up with Channing Tatum, Isabella Swan, takes home; not only the MTV music awards newest artist award, best music award, best album, and best music award. Let's not forget the Grammy's and Oscars, where she also took home eight awards and the MTV movie awards where she took; best movie, best kiss, best actress, and many more. Now, she gets the title as People magazines: **_

_**Hollywood's top, number 1, richest, sexiest, beautiful, talented, woman alive.**_

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I think if we watch the movie we'll find out." I said. Alice did a double take.

"Wait, what?" she grabbed the magazine from me.

"Oh my, I didn't see that part." she smiled.

"Will you just tell us what the fucking hell is going on Rosie?" Tonya yelled. I glared at her.

"First of all; it's Rosalie to you. Second; it is none of your business Tonya!" I hissed back at her, she glared at me.

"It's Tonya!" she sneered.

"I don't give a fuck." I glared.

"Eddie, what are they looking at?" Tonya pouted at him. I blocked my mind.

"I don't know. They're blocking there minds." he said in his matter fact voice.

I took the magazine carefully from Alice, making sure none of them could see it. I was trying to decide if I should show them or let them see her in the movie. The room grew silent as I thought about this. The only noise was Edward and Tonya's lips smacking together. I tore the large poster out of the magazine. I kicked off my heels before pulling up my knees to my chest so I could hide the poster.

"What's going on?" Emmett's deep depressed voice echoed threw out the room. I stared at him shocked. He has barely spoken since we left Bella. When he does, it is only to Carlisle and Esme.

"Rose, Ali, please tell us what it is?" Jasper pleaded with us, I ignored him too.

Esme walked over to us. She sat down next to me. She looked at the poster in my lap. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She fell to the floor dry sobbing. I fell next to her and held onto to her. I let the poster slip to the floor for everyone to see the backside. I heard all everyone else gasp in shock.

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I have no meaning to live anymore. Every single day is the same. Everyday I stare at the wall thinking about _her. _Oh, how I miss Bella. Her sweet scent. How beautiful she was, inside and out. How sweet and caring she was. How she used to trip over everything. I just miss her so fucking much.

Rose and Alice where really bugging me right now. I hate when they do this whole secret thing. Esme walked over to them and looked at what ever they where looking at and gasped. I watched as she fell to the floor dry sobbing. I swallowed hard. The poster fell to the floor for us too see. I stared at it shocked.

_Bella? Isabella Swan! _Chief of Police's daughter was on the poster. Sweet, innocent, loveable, Bella was on a poster in a magazine. For the whole world to see.

Little baby Bella was sitting in wet looking sand on a beach. The sun glistened on her wet, _tan _skin. She sat in about an inch of clear water. Her pure black hair fell in loose, wet waves and curls. Her eyes stood out, with thick eye make up making them pop even more. They were not the same brown; they were a real bright blue. Her cheekbones were high and her button nose fit her face perfectly. Her lips were parted partly and water was dripping down her face and across her lips.

I looked at her outfit. I was shocked to see she was wearing Arizona Cardinal, number 11, Fitzgerald jersey. I could tell she did not have a bra. She was sitting in a weird position. She had her legs spread open and tucked under her. A football was in between her legs and her tiny hands were placed on it. Sand stuck all over her legs.

I read bottom line.

_**Isabella Swan, who stars in Step Up with Channing Tatum, is an Arizona Cardinal fan. Here that boys! Your dream girl is a Football fanatic! **_

_**We met up with Miss. Bella and asked her a few questions about it. She was nice enough to answer.**_

"_**I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. My step-dad was a huge Cardinal fan, so I somewhat just caught on to it. We used to go to a whole bunch of their games when I was a kid. I loved it! Arizona is the best. I believe that they can win! They are going to show those damn Steelers who are the boss in this Super Bowl this Sunday. If they win, I will give each one of the players AND the coaches a big kiss on the lips!"**_

I growled. Hell no, if they win she is not giving each one of them a kiss! I sighed and pushed that the back of my mind. I grinned. It felt weird to smile. I have not smiled since that night I had with Bella. Bella was a Miss and an Arizona Cardinals fan. She wasn't married! This to me was a good thing. My Bella was a Cardinal fan! Wow Emmett, my Bella?

I glanced over at Edward, he was staring at Bella with lust and longing in his black eyes. I felt a grumble deep in my chest rise up to my throat. _Bella would never take you back Eddie boy. She is much smarter than to take back a dick._ I thought smugly to Edward. He growled a wimpy growl at me. I smirked and let out a deeper, manlier growl at him. _That's right Eddie boy. I will always be the bigger man than you. You are a little boy who cannot deal with his own problems. _I looked back at Bella's sexy picture on the poster blocking my mind from Eddie.

_Wow Emmett! That is your baby sister you are thinking about like that. _

_**Yeah, the baby sister you had sex with when you went back. **_A different voice in the back of my head butted in.

_Yes, but she thought it was Edward. Forever, that thought will be planted in her mind. I only went back because I was depressed._

_**No Emmett. **_The voice was back. _**You went back because you LOVE Bella! That is why you felt a tiny bit of joy when Edward broke it off with her, but sad because Eddie was making the whole family leave her. That is why you were happy when you got a divorce with Rose; you thought you felt love for someone else.**_

I groaned, oh God. I am in love with my baby, human sister. Bella. I looked back at Bella's picture on the poster. Her beautiful face flashing in my mind. Her beautiful eyes would haunt me forever. Damn, does the truth bite you in the ass hard? I love Isabella Mare Swan. My ex-brothers; human, ex-girlfriend. That is messed up.

"Wait! That girl right there, is _my _little, baby sister, Bella?" Jasper questioned, shock and confusion deep in his southern accent. His face was masked with confusion. He looked around for a moment, most likely feeling the emotions in the room.

"Well, it says here that," Rose started, she was looking down at the magazine in her pale hands. "That uh; Isabella Swan, who resides right here in California, in a beach house." Bella is living on a beach, weird. "Isabella is going to be seen at the Playboy Mansions, Annual, Celebrity, Super Bowl bash this weekend on Sunday!"

"Wait! What is the Super Bowl?" Edward asked. I glared at him.

Alice lets out a loud squeal. I look at her. "Oh, we are going to see her at the party!"

Edward glares at her fiercely and Tonya _the slut _scoffs in anger.

"Yay!" Rose squeals…Rose…squeals?

"Alright than. If you want to go see Bella tomorrow, than vote yes." Carlisle instructs. He starts with Esme's vote.

"Esme?" he questions with a business like look on his face.

"Yes! Of course I want my daughter back!" she claps her hands together. I smile over at her.

"Rose?"

"Why you even asking? Of course I want to see my Sister!"

"Alice?"

"You should already know my answer daddy. I would never say no to that." Alice says in a sweet voice. I roll my eyes.

"I would never say no daddy." She says in a sweet voice with a little squeal.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?" Carlisle asks me in his business like voice. I look at Alice who is smiling wickedly. Uh oh, she knows my secret.

"Hell yes!" I yell punching my fist up in the air smiling a goofy grin.

"Ton-Tanya?" He asks the sluts seething form. _Why is he even asking her, it is not as if she is part of the family._

"Hell no." She seethes threw glued together teeth.

"Edward?" He asks with raised blonde eyebrows. All eye's turn to Edward as he glares at each one of us, besides Tonya.

"No I will not go! Nether will any of you. She is a stupid, little, worthless, human, slut!" He roars at us. Tonya smirks at all of us.

I couldn't control my anger. Red clouded my vision quickly. I felt a loud growl rise out of my throat. I lunged at the little bastard, my fist connecting with his ugly ass face. We both fell to the floor with a loud thunder like noise. I hit him a good five or six times in the face before ripping his leg off. No one helps him, everyone knows he deserves it.

"Bastard!" I hiss at him, venom dripping from my mouth and down my chin. "Do not call beautiful Bella a slut when you are the one fucking one!"

I jumped off of him. I stood up towering over his tiny, shaking form. I kicked him once in the gut. I glance back at all the surprised faces. I think everyone was shocked at my beautiful part in that sentence. I kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine a couple of times. He screamed like a little girl. I doubt he even has a dick. I growl again at him. Nobody calls _my_ Bella a slut.

"Alright Emmett, I think that is enough." Carlisle states, I frown at him. Nothing is ever enough, Edward deserves to be forever in pain. Carlisle puts a calming hand on my shaking shoulder. I relax a little and turned to his proud eyes and a smile on his face. I seethe to my seat and sit down.

"Edward, Ton-Tanya. I am sorry, but you are over ruled!" Carlisle tells them not sounding sorry at all. I smirk at Edward, as he tries to stand up without his leg. His face is covered with a look of pain. He pops his tiny, little shoulder back in place. He takes his leg and hops to his seat. Tonya starts to coo in his ear.

"You have to have an invitation to that event!" Tonya's squeaky voice stated. I glared at her.

"That is not a problem. Hugh and I go way back. I have his number on speed dial." Carlisle says. I turned to him with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Ah, are you keeping secrets from the family Carlisle? That hurts!" I state in a dramatic voice wiggling my eyebrows suggestively and putting my hand over my heart in fake shock and hurt. Everyone smiles. I guess the fun Emmett is back.

"Just go pack. Our private jet will be leaving sometime tonight. I need to make a few calls" he smiles.

I smile largely and bounce out of my seat. I look over at Alice's, tiny jumping form. Her small, loud singing; "I get to go see Bella!" I raised my eyebrows at Jasper; he shrugs and continues to try to calm her down.

I smile to myself, sticking my hands in my jean pockets walking up the stairs.

_I hope this trip goes well. I miss you so much Bella. I hope you can forgive me._

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the remake of this chapter. The year is 2010 in this story. I do know that Step Up came out in like 2005 or 2006 but in my story it is coming out in 2010. I love Jenna Dewan (or Tatum) but I am just changing it so Bella plays that part in Step Up. **_

_**Please review. Reviews make me want to actually write this story more. It gives me more of a boost to keep on writing. **_

_**Go on my profile and see what my Bella looks like and when other things for this story. Thanks… -Breezy **_


	3. California Girls

**~I have no clue what the Playboy Mansions Super Bowl party looks like. I looked at a ton of pictures and read a ton of information on it. So I hope I did well on explaining what this looks like.**

**~I'm sorry for any mistakes or anything! I read over it and spelled checked it.**

**~Go on my Profile to see pictures and other things for this story!**

**Pairing: Emmett/Bella.**

**Chapter Word Count: 9085**

**Song: California Girls by: Katy Perry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**POV**_**: Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie.**_

_Goin' Crazy _

**I hate hiding who I am and who my children are from my best friend. It fells so wrong, but I know if he found out he'd probably freak out. He wouldn't care if my children are half vampire and I am there mother. I think the fact that he has been practically living with us without knowing would freak him out. But if the Volturi found out, they'd kill us all. I couldn't. I wouldn't do that to Channing. It's so hard feeding the kids blood when Channing is sitting on the coach or next to them while they drink it. I have to buy black bottles, so you can't tell what's in side.**

**I sighed and walked into the ice cold safe. The shelves where stuffed with animal blood bags of alls sorts. I scanned the shelves for Grizzly bear blood; Kellan's favorite kind. He loves the taste of Grizzly bear blood. Just like his daddy. I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears in. I took a deep breath. **

**Questions always run threw my mind, every single day. I hate thinking about it. What would have happened if Emmett had stayed that night? Would he have stayed with me when I found out I was pregnant with his babies? Would my babies have a daddy right now? Everyday the same questions run threw my mind.**

**I groaned. Will these questions ever stop? I sighed and grabbed the little package full of Grizzly bear blood; I stuck it in my purse. Channing is here and somehow I have to sneak this feeding pass him. I was about to move to the next shelve when something caught my eye. It was bright and right behind where I had just grabbed the Grizzly blood was a jar. The jar sat there full of swirling colors of baby blue, gold, and purple. The swirled around the jar like a tornado. I hesitantly reached for the jar. I picked it up carefully examining it. I looked at spot where I had just picked it up from. There was a letter addressed to me. I sat the jar down and picked up the envelope. I slowly opened it.**

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**You already know that I could see the future far greater and more powerful than that little Alice Cullen. I am going to tell you something though, something I was afraid to tell you when I meet you. I was afraid because I feared that you may think I was to powerful. Seeing the future wasn't my only power. I had the power to make other vampire's and myself able to have human traits. Once you turn into a vampire you will be able to have any human trait you want. You will only be able to let people barrow small ones though. Example: you'd be able to make yourself and another vampire able to eat and sleep, but you wouldn't be able to let another vampire get pregnant, only you are able to do so. You can have all the children in the world Bella. This power also allows me to give it away only once and that person has to be a powerful human. A human that is destined to be a very powerful vampire. You will never be able to give this power to any one else. I choose to give this power to you Bella.**_

_**All you need to do is stick your hand into this jar. The power will glow on top of your skin before sinking in. It will be forever yours. **_

_**I love you Bella with all my heart, same with the beautiful twins. **_

_**Kristen Lynn Hendricks **_

**_PS… _**_**Oh, and Bella, don't forget to forgive and forget. (:**_

I stared at the letter in my hands. My whole body shaking. What the hell? How could she keep this from me? What in the hell does forgive and forget mean? I sighed and wiped away the few trader tears that had fallen. So many questions. Why can't my mind just be clear for five minutes?

I took a deep breath setting the letter back onto the shelve. I picked up the jar and stared at it. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath. My hand gipped the lid to the jar. I started to turn it slowly. I heard Channing's footsteps from upstairs. If I am down here to long, Channing will come and look for me. Once the lid was finally off, the fast lights started to twirl at top speed. My hand was starting to shake as it got closer to the colors. The light connected with my hand. Warmth spread threw out my body. The streams of colors started to web up my arms wildly. When the colors finally spread all over my skin, making me glow it started to slowly start to sink in. When it was done, it left a golden, dark glow to my skin.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Channing yell from the top of the stairwell. I felt panic spread threw me.

"Yeah. One second please!" I called up to him. I heard his fading footsteps as he walked away. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in.

I set the jar back down on the shelve by all the blood bags. I would have to move that later. I grabbed Jersey's favorite kind of blood; Fox. I stuck it next to Kellan's in my purse. I was about to turn and walk out of the safe but I caught a glimpse of the letter. I grabbed it and put it in my purse. I walked out of the safe; it closed behind me with a soft bang. I walked up the steep steps in a light daze.

I walked into my huge, high tech kitchen to see Channing playing with Kellan and Jersey on the tile floor. I smiled, he was really good with them, but they need there father. Kellan was giggling loudly as Channing tickled him.

Channing and I had become really close friends back when we filmed Step Up together. Being at the set everyday, we would get bored and hang out. At night we would go out and eat or hang out. We tried to start dating but it was just to hard for the both of us. Once filming had finished for Step Up, we really didn't get to see each other anymore. He went off and started filming a different movie and I was busy taking care of the twins and trying to make my career take off. We love each other of course, just as friends though.

"Hey Bells, they're super hungry." Channing informed me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Will you go change Jersey's diaper please? I'll make them there bottles." I asked he nodded picking up my ten month old baby girl. Jersey giggled as he acted like an airplane, he slightly jogged towards the stairs to go up to her and Kellan's room.

I sat Kellan in his high chair. He looked up at me with those big, multi colored eyes. A smile slowly formed on his small face, I could see both of his dimples on each of side of his smile. He started to jump in his high chair giggling loudly. The high chair moving up and down with him. I smiled. Strong like his father. He was just like his daddy. I walked over to the counter and quickly filled up the two dark bottles with the red liquid. I opened my trashcan and threw them under all of the garbage.

"Momma, Kowan ungry!" Kellan demanded smilingly. I tickled his stomach handing him his bottle. He giggled and started to gulp it down. They're ten months old but they're brains are developing a little faster than the usual human brain. It is scheduled to stop once they are around 18 months.

I sighed staring at Kellan. He reminded me so much of Emmett. As I think about it so much. I think I loved Emmett. For that matter, I still do.

Channing came back down the stairs with a still giggling Jersey in his strong arms. His handsome face turned into a smile as he watched me watch him. He handed me Jersey, I set her in her high chair and handed her bottle to her.

"Momma bawl today? Momma bawl today?" Kellan asked me. I smiled down at him and nodded my head. He clapped his tiny hands, his bottle hanging from his lips. Kellan is such a football boy. He loves sports, especially football. He is an athletic one, like his daddy.

"Bella, I'll get them ready for the party. You need to get yourself ready!" Channing instructed.

"Alright, thank you so much Chan. I don't know what I'd do with out you." I whispered. Channing moved forward and gave me a big hug.

"I wish he was here Channing." I cried into his shoulder. Sobs racked my body and tears streamed down my face.

"Bella, you need to stay strong. I know you're strong. Baby, I love you and the twins. I will always be here for you and them." he whispered into my ear. I sniffled and nodded. I wipped the tears off my face.

We broke apart; I gave him a watery smile. He squeezed my shoulders. I took the already empty bottles from Kellan and Jersey and washed them out and put them in the dishwasher.

"Come on! Bathy time!" Channing cooed to them, I smiled at him. He smiled back before walking up the stairs with them in his arms.

Once in my bedroom, I walked over to the window. It overlooked the beach. It was an amazing sight. Kristen's house is an amazing sight alone. It's right on the beach and I love it here. My backyard is the beach.

I did my hair, letting it fall in loose curls down my back to my ass. I did my make up lightly. I got dressed in a tight woman's Fitzgerald jersey that stopped right above my belly button. I slipped on pair of dark wash jean shorts. I slid on my thigh high tube socks with three black strips on each one. I put on my white Pumas. I put a black strip underneath each eye like some football players did. I quickly put on some lip gloss and smacked my lips together. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled largely.

I walked into Kellan and Jersey's huge room. I laughed at the sight in front of me. Kellan and Jersey looked so cute and Channing looked proud of his work. Jersey was dressed in a long sleeve, little Cardinal, cheerleading uniform with some white converse. Kellan was dressed in a Matt Leinart Cardinals Jersey and dark wash jeans with black DC shoes. His hair was done in a Mohawk.

"Thanks Channing. You did great." I thanked, he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"No problem Bells."

Packing for the twins to go somewhere is like packing for a road trip across North America. I had one large diaper bag for the both of them. I stuff wipes, diapers, a lot of toys, there pajamas, everything the twin's would need to live. I had bottles, formula. It was pretty heavy. I had Kellan in my arms and Channing had Jersey. They where each playing with there own little, cute Cardinal bird stuff animal thingy. They loved to carry those things around everywhere. We stepped into my huge garage. Inside I had a couple of cars. I only need one, but Kristen had her cars in here when I moved here. One was my Escalade and next to that was my Ferrari California, all the rest where Kristens. Well all of them except for Channing's truck.

"Is the stroller in the back?" I called out to Channing.

"Yeah. I'll drive babe." he called back. I threw him the keys. I threw him the keys. Hef wants everyone to park at the parking garage in Century City than to take a shuttle down to the mansion. He told us personally thought that we could just come to the mansion and park there.

We made it to the Playboy Mansion pretty quickly. Channing drives like a manic on drugs. We reached the gates just as more cars where coming. A security guard with a clipboard stood there. I had to perform a couple of songs today.

"Names?" the security guard questioned.

"Channing Tatum and Isabella Swan." Channing told him. The guy crossed us off on the list and let us threw. There where cameras everywhere, no joke. As soon as Channing and I jumped out of my Escalade camera men swarmed us. I grabbed Kellan and the diaper bag while Channing grabbed the double stroller and Jersey. We quickly put them in the stroller and locked the car. I took out their favorite blanket. It was, of course, a Cardinals baby blanket. Jersey snuggled into it.

Channing and I started make our way to the back. I was pushing the stroller. Kellan started to cry so Channing grabbed him and held him. We made our way towards the entrance tent where they have the whole background and the cameras. Channing and I stopped in the middle and put smiles on our faces.

"Bella! Miss Swan! Isabella! When are you finally going to just admit that Channing is in fact the father to your children and you guys are together?" one of the paparazzi people yelled. I looked at Channing with flaming cheeks.

"Just don't say anything Bells. You know the truth, I know the truth." he whispered to me. I nodded.

When I walked into the tent I was attacked by Holly Madison. One of the playmates that live in the house. She gave me a big hug.

"Hey Bella! It's super good to see you! I haven't seen you in so long. We need to so catch up? Aw, they're getting so big!" she squealed. I smiled at her.

"I've been busy, you know; with everything and twins." I told her.

"Oh yeah… I see. With this nice hunk?" she winked at me glancing towards a blushing Channing.

"Holly baby! How are you? Who are you going for this fine evening?" I looked over my shoulder to see who in the hell was yelling in an annoying voice. It was a fake blond with too much make up on and clothes that belong on 9th street. Holly looked at with an apologetic smile and walked towards the girl.

"Come on Bella. Loosen up; everything is going to be alright." Channing said rubbing my back.

**EM'S POV:**

I slipped my muscular arms threw my Fitzgerald jersey. It fit perfectly on me. I pulled my white wife beater down that I had on under it. For once, I was finally wearing my own, hand picked outfit. Alice always picks our clothes in this family. I haven't in years. Don't be fooled. That girl is small, but evil! I haven't let her touch my clothes in awhile now. My outfit was definitely something that Alice would not approve of. Oh well. I slipped on my dark wash Abercrombie and Fitch jeans (Yet another brand Alice doesn't approve of.) I had a red Cardinals baseball cap on. It had the Cardinals bird on the top of it. I pulled on my red and white, low top, Nikes.

I walked out of my very own hotel room and into the blain hallway. I wasn't sharing it with anyone since I didn't even have a mate. Of course we Cullen's are staying at the best hotel in LA.

Once in the lobby I waited for my slow family. Some young, whorishlooking girls where sitting down. They saw me and I heard their hearts start to race. I smiled at them and I swore each one was going to have a heart attack. I looked behind me. My family and Tonya were stepping out of the elevator.

I almost started to throw up the Grizzly I had recently hunted. Tonya was wearing the whorish, ugliest looking outfit ever. She had a pair of short, black shorts that made her ugly ass hang out. And a plain yellow sweat looking shirt on that didn't fall pass her belly button. She was wearing these ugly ass high heeled yellow boots.

"Tonya! What the hell are you wearing?" I groaned covering my eyes.

"You like?" she purred to me, I gagged.

"I do baby!" Edward's desperate ass called. I gagged again.

I looked at the rest of there outfits. Oh great. How nice are they? I am the only one in football stuff.

"You do know we our going to be watching a football game not a fashion show?" I questioned, Alice glared at me. I shrugged and walked outside the hotel.

I looked around for my pimped out, red, rented, Hummer. I spotted it close to the doors next to all of my siblings and Tonya's ugly ass rented cars. I slipped inside it.

We got to the Playboy Mansion in than ten minutes. Usually it would take like twenty minutes, but we all drive overly fast. Carlisle's black BMW pulled up to the gates first, I heard him say "Cullen." and tell him that the; Hummer (Me), the M3 BMW (Rosalie's), the Porsche (Jasper's and Alice's), the Volvo (Edward and Tonya's), are all Cullen's.

Once inside, I parked next to a nice looking, tinted, black Escalade. I jumped out of the lifted Hummer taking an unneeded deep breath. The air smelled of human blood and their nasty ass food. I looked around a lot of human eyes where on me and my families. I started to make my way towards the backyard. The only thing I saw in front of me was a huge ass white tent. In front of the entrance were a red carpet and a whole bunch of press in front of it. I sighed and started to walk towards it. I guess they where kind of confused at who I was. I was the first to walk down the red carpet in my family and the last. I guess my family went a different way because they aren't behind me. The paparazzi started to click away madly when they saw me. I did a funny pose and walked away.

The tent was huge inside. There was about 16 TV's all together against the front wall. Spread out across the tent was tables with about six to eight chairs to each. A little stand separated the back tables from the very front tables. There was a bar over to the right with four sides. People where everywhere. Three girls dressed as whore looking refs walked passed me and winked. I stuck my hands in my pockets and shook my head. I didn't care about them, I didn't care about where my family where at the moment. All I wanted was to see Bella at this moment. Pick her up in my arms and kiss her.

A crowd of about ten girls walked up to me. They where all wearing whorish clothes just like Tonya. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. I looked down at them all.

"Hey handsome. I haven't seen you before in LA." one of them greeted.

"Yes, that is because I am visiting." I stated. They all smiled up at me. Creepy…

Two of them started to touch my overly large muscles. I shook them off but another three started to touch my chest while another two started to feel my waist up. I raised my eyebrows and lifted my hands above my head in a surrender position.

"Wow ladies! Please keep your nasty ass hands of off me!" they didn't listen. I wasn't one to disrespect woman or anything. I never hit or abused a woman either so I wasn't about to hit one of them.

"Ladies please stop touching one of my quest." I heard a raspy voice call out. They all gasped and stepped away from me like robots. I looked up to see Hugh Hefner himself standing there in one of those rob things he wears everyday.

"You must be Carlisle Cullen's adopted son." he greeted me. I looked down at his extended hand and shook it.

"Yes sir, I am." I answered. I looked around, we where getting a lot of stares.

"Well it's nice to meet you…"

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen sir." I answered, he nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too sir."

"Carlisle said you're in the military?"

My cover story for right now for what I do is I'm in the Army. Jasper suggested it. I really was in the army a couple of years ago. I was in Iraq in 2002 threw 2004. I needed to get away from Rosalie and her jealous teenage ways. I love fighting and I didn't want to go to College, so the army it was.

"It's the truth sir." I answered. I heard a few girls giggle.

"What branch?" Hef asked me, I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Special Services sir." he nodded.

"Have you been over in Iraq or anywhere over there?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you on leave right now." _oh shit,_ what am I going to say?

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you Emmett. We need more men to re-up and serve are country. War is a heavy thing for a young man like yourself, but you seem to be doing just fine. I thank you for your service." he thanked me, I nodded and he walked away.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head looking around. I had no clue where to go. People where still flooding in. I could smell the heavy alcohol in all the humans' blood.

"Why would people drink? There are little kids here!" I spun around to see Rosalie glaring at people with drinks in there hands.

"Rose, it's there choice."

She flicked her hair and glared at me. "Well if you had kids, you'd understand."

"Well if you had kids, you'd understand." I mocked; she hit me upside the head.

"I heard your whole sob storing about being in the army Em." she chuckled; I shrugged with a lazy smile.

"Well, everybody has a sob story." I smiled, she hit my arm.

"Alright, _sir._"

"I did over do it with the sirs, huh?" I asked. She chuckled and flashed me a smile.

"Nah. I think it was a great performance." I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me. I turned around to see the whole family, plus Tonya and Eddie.

"Oh, hey dad! Have you've seen, uh _her _yet?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry son." I nodded and flashed him a small smile.

Before I knew it, it was already halftime. I could hear the DJ playing music from the other tent and all the humans dancing. The party was now jam packed. The halftime tent was full of people waiting for the performance that was going to take place. I was looking around, hopping I could find Bella.

"Hey big boy." I heard a voice purr. I looked down. A girl with only body paint was trying to look sexily up at me. She was practically holding my dick.

"Uh, hello?" I questioned confused.

"I heard you talking to Hef. I think you are sexy soldier. Can I make your leave fun?" she tries to ask seductively. I shook my head and pushed her off.

"Look. You and your sluttish looking friends can stay the hell away from me, I already have a girl." I blurted out. She huffed and stomped away.

"So… you already have a girl, huh?" Alice teased from behind me. I glared at her.

I watched as Hef walked onto the small stage and up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, welcome to 2010 Super Bowl!" he greeted. People cheered. "I hope you enjoyed the first half of the Super Bowl. As most of you already know. We have a performer or performers. I would like to introduce our first performers Snoop Dog and Bella Swan!" he cheered, my eyes widened.

My eyes stayed glued on Bella's figure as she walked onto the stage smiling. Snoop Dog fallowed behind her.

"So, Snoop and I decided that we would let you all hear our new song that is scheduled to come out in May. So you won't be able to hear it again until May!" she smiled as everyone cheered.

**(California Girls by: Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog.)**

_**[Snoop Dog] **_

_**Greetings loved ones Let's take a journey**_

_**[Bella] **_

_**I know a place**_

_**Where the grass is really greener **_

_**Warm, wet and wild**_

_**There must be somethin' in the water **_

_**Sippin' gin and juice**_

_**Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) **_

_**The boys Break their necks **_

_**Try'n to creep a little sneak peek (At us) **_

_**You could travel the world **_

_**But nothing comes close To the Golden Coast **_

_**Once you party with us **_

_**You'll be falling in love Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**[Bella]**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top **_

_**Sun-kissed skin **_

_**So hot We'll melt your Popsicle**_

_**Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**California girls **_

_**We're undeniable **_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce **_

_**We got it on lock **_

_**West coast represent**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**Sex on the beach**_

_**We got sand in our Stilettos**_

_**We freak In my Jeep**_

_**Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)**_

_**You could travel the world**_

_**But nothing comes close To the Golden Coast **_

_**Once you party with us**_

_**You'll be falling in love Oooooh oh oooooh**_

_**[Bella] **_

_**California girls**_

_**We're unforgettable **_

_**Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin So hot **_

_**We'll melt your Popsicle**_

_**Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**California gurls **_

_**We're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce**_

_**We got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent **_

_**Now put your hands up **_

_**Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**[Snoop Dog]**_

_**Toned, tanned Fit and ready**_

_**Turn it up 'cause it's gettin'**__** heavy **_

_**Wild, wild West coast**_

_**These are the girls I love the most **_

_**I mean the ones I mean like she's the one**_

_**Kiss her Touch her Squeeze her buns **_

_**The girl's a freak **_

_**She drives a Jeep **_

_**The men on the beach**_

_**I'm okay I won't play**_

_**I love the Bay**_

_**Just like I love L.A. **_

_**Venice Beach And Palm Springs**_

_**Summertime is everything**_

_**Homeboys Hangin' out**_

_**All that ass Hangin' out **_

_**Bikinis, tankinis, martinis **__**No weenies **_

_**Just a king And a queen-ie**_

_**Katy my lady (Yeah) **_

_**Now look at here baby (Uh huh)**_

_**I'm all up on you **__**'Cause you representin' California **__**(Ohhh yeahh) **_

_**[Bella]**_

_**California gurls **_

_**We're unforgettable **_

_**Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top **_

_**Sun-kissed skin So hot **_

_**We'll melt your Popsicle **_

_**Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**California gurls**_

_**We're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce **_

_**We got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent (West coast, West coast) **_

_**Now put your hands up **_

_**Oooooh oh oooooh **_

_**Snoop Dog: **_

_**(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)**_

_**California girls**_

_**man I wish they all could be California girls **_

_**(Californiaaa) **_

_**I really wish You all could be California girls**_

_**(Californiaaa, girls)**_

I stared at her shocked. Holy Hell! I didn't know she was that good.

"Thank you!" she smiled into the microphone. She than gave Snoop Dog a big hug. I felt jealously course threw me.

Hef walked back onto the stage. "Now for our second performance, lets welcome back Bella Swan and introduce Eminem and B.O.B!" the crowd cheered yet again.

I watched as Bella, Eminem, and B.O.B walked out onto the stage. Bella smiled as the music turned on. I watched her carefully.

**(Airplanes; B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams and Eminem.)**

_**[Bella]**_

_**Can we p**__**retend that airplanes**_

_**In the night **_

_**like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**(Dreamin', I'm fallin, Dreamin', I'm fallin')**_

_**[B.O.B]**_

_**Lets pretend like it's '98 ,**_

_**like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam treys**_

_**Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A**_

_**Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain**_

_**Now lets pretend like I'm on the stage**_

_**And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (Ok)**_

_**And everybody know my name (B.O.B)**_

_**And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang**_

_**Oh yea, and I just dropped my new album**_

_**On the first week I did 500 thousand**_

_**Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall**_

_**And then a world tour just to top it all off,**_

_**And lets pretend like they call me the greatest**_

_**Selling out arenas with big ass stages**_

_**And everybody loved me and no one ever hated**_

_**Lets try to use imagination**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**[B.O.B]**_

_**Ok, lets pretend like this never happened**_

_**Like I never had dreams of being a rapper**_

_**Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes**_

_**Like I never used to runaway into the blackness**_

_**Now lets pretend like it was all-good**_

_**Like I didn't live starring in a notebook**_

_**Like I did the things I probably knew I should**_

_**But I didn't have neighbors that's why they call it hood**_

_**Now lets pretend like I ain't got a name**_

_**Before they ever called me B.O.B or A.K.A, **__**Bob Ray**_

_**I'm talking back before the mix tapes**_

_**Before the videos and the deals and the fame**_

_**Before they ever once compared me to Andre**_

_**Before I ever got Myspace**_

_**Before they ever noticed my face**_

_**So lets just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**(And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream, just memories)**_

_**[Eminem]**_

_**Lets Pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen**_

_**Lets pretend things would've been no different**_

_**Pretend people procrastinated had no motivation**_

_**Pretend he just made excuses that was so paper thin**__** they could blow away wit the wind**_

_**Marshall you never gone make it, makes no sense to play the game it ain't no way that'll you win**_

_**Pretend he just stand out side all day and play with his friends**_

_**Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend**_

_**And it wasn't time to move in school no changing again**_

_**He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid**_

_**He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit**_

_**And he never dreamed he can ripped stadiums, he just lazy as shit**_

_**Fuck a talent show in the gymnasium bitch**_

_**You wont amount to shit quit day dreaming kid**_

_**You need to get your cranium check you thinking like an alien**_

_**It just ain't realistic**_

_**Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit**_

_**And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed with**_

_**And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics**_

_**Left to his plane and he missed it**_

_**He's gonna have a hard time explaining to Haley and Laney these food stamps and WIC shit**_

_**Cause he never risked shit he hoped and he wished it**_

_**But it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even hear it he pretends that**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night skyAre like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

The music slowly started to fade. I could hear Bella's deep breathing with my vampire hearing. Her head stopped moving and her eyes slowly opened. She had a small happy smile on her beautiful face. Her beautiful blue eyes met mine, I let out a gush of air. Shock registered on her face. She shook her head and looked away from me. The crowd roared with claps and screams, I just stood there still and silent. I felt suddenly lonely without her bright, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Thank you!" Bella, Eminem, and B.O.B called into their microphones. They than walked off the stage.

"Come on Emmett." Alice said. I glanced at her, her eyes where still on the stage as she pulled on my sleeve. I didn't move though. It felt like my feet where glued to the floor. I couldn't swallow which is weird because I don't even need to swallow.

"Emmett, we need to get inside! The sun is going to come down in about forty seconds!" Alice shrieked to low for human's ears to hear. I turned my back to the stage and fallowed my family inside the mansion.

"Alice… why do we need to go inside if there are tents?" Edward asked.

"Because there are see threw side where the sun can come in dip shit!" she told him with a roll of her gold eyes.

"Let's just go find a room to chill in." Jaspers thick southern voice suggested.

"How about the dinning room?" I asked pointing towards what seemed to be the dinning room.

We walked into the huge dinning room. There was a long, old, wooden table with tons of chairs surrounding it.

"Channing! Stop it!" I heard a familiar voice squeal.

My head snapped up. My whole world froze at the sight in front of me. I felt the anger rise inside of me. I could tell Jasper was trying to send me calming waves. A man, with short blonde hair and shorter than me, but a little muscular was swinging _my_ Bella around in his arms and _she _was laughing. I heard to small giggles come from the floor. I swallowed hard looking down I saw two babies sitting next to a stroller looking up at Bella and this man laughing.

"Bella?" I whispered. Her head snapped up and she stepped out of his arms.

"Emmett?" she whispered right back. I swallowed hard. I thought I'd never hear her say my name again. It sounded so beautiful coming from her plump lips. I couldn't seem to form any words as I stared at her.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" she demanded, I cringed. Has she not noticed the rest of the family yet? I'm guessing not…

"I…I came to see you." I stuttered, she looked up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Emmett, I-" the little girl that sat on the floor started to cry. Bella bent down and picked her up. The human that was swinging her around stood behind her confused.

_Was Bella married? Where these her and this guys kids? _Some many questions ran threw my mind.

I stared at the little girl in her arms. No matter how confused I was. This little girl seemed so familiar, yet I have never seen her in my life. Her blonde hair was in a small Mohawk. Bella held the baby girl in her arms. I wanted to walk forward and comfort the both of them. I don't understand why though? She looked no older than ten months. I could smell the faint smell of the baby girl's blood, but it didn't smell all human. Her little face was covered by Bella's dark hair.

"Ssh… It's okay Jersey." Bella cooed. Jersey? Such a cute name.

I noticed movement on the ground behind Bella. A little boy that looked exactly like the little girl in Bella's loving arms rolled around. He had the same color hair as the little girl, the same color as my hair. The little boy held a small football and was giggling. No. They couldn't be! If these where her kids, she would have had to gotten pregnant before Edward left her. She would have had to be cheating on Edward with this man.

"Momma?" the little boy murmured.

I let out a gasp to low for human ears to hear, so did my family. Bella is a mother! How? Bella looked up at this little boy as he giggled and threw the football at her. It hit her in the face. I was shocked. How could a baby throw that good?

"Kellan… I told you; you can't throw things at people's faces. You could hurt somebody…" she scolded the little boy. He gurgled in response.

The little boy 'Kellan' rolled over onto his back so we could finally see his small face. I gasped in shock. The little boy had multi colored eyes with; green, blue, and gold dots. He looked a lot like me when I was a baby. I smiled a small smile down at him; he looked up at me and smiled back. I almost fainted. His smile looked the exact same as mine. He had dimples on each side of his cheeks.

_Vampires can't reproduce Emmett!_

_**Rosalie's POV:**_

"_Momma?" I heard the little boy mutter. I felt jealously surge threw me. Bella has kids! The little boy let out a musical giggle and threw the football straight at Bella's face, hitting her right on target; in the nose. She smiled down at him. Bella's a mother? Wow…_

_Is the father this man standing behind her? Emmett's going to be so crushed…_

_I was still shocked that Bella had kids! How was this possible? She would have had to have been cheating on Edward? And how could this ten month old looking baby throw a football so high? I was also stuck on why would Bella name a girl Jersey? Let alone any kid…_

"_Kellan… I told you sweetheart; you can't throw things at people's faces. You could hurt somebody…" she scolded a ten month year old baby. _

_The little boy, Kellan finally rolled over onto his back so we could see his face. I heard Emmett gasp. I was confused. Why did he? -oh, I see… The little boy looked a little to much like Emmett. His blond hair was done in a cute little Mohawk and it weirdly reminds me of Emmett's. His eyes where a multi colored; blue, green, with gold specks. That reminded me of the color of Emmett's eyes when I found him in the forest when he was human, well without the gold. I saw Emmett give Kellan a small smile. Kellan smiled back up at him showing a wide, dimpled smile that matched Emmett's. Oh God… I let out a deep breath. I put the pieces together... That night that Emmett went out to go hunting alone, he didn't go hunting. What if he really went and saw Bella in Forks? Vampires can't have got pregnant though?_

"_Dada?" the little boy mumbled staring at Em. I instantly froze__, Emmett coughed. I saw him freeze as Kellan reached his small hand out to Emmett. Emmett quietly walked forward and gently picked up the tiny __baby__ boy. He cradled him to his chest smiling slightly. I glanced at Jazz; he was giving Em a weird look._

_As Bella heard Kellan giggle, her head snapped up to where he was once playing. She started to panic when she found that he wasn't there. Kellan let out another small giggle. Bella's head snapped up to Emmett's huge form holding the baby in his hulk like arms. I watched many emotions flash threw Bella's eyes, such as; shock, awe, admiration, than to anger. She got up sill holding the baby girl whose name is I think Jersey. Her fierce glare made all of us shrink back_

"_K__ellan, baby… we got to go now. Say bye, bye to the nice man." Bella told Kellan in a soft voice. She took a step forward. I watched as Kellan snuggled closer to Emmett's chest in awe. Kellan's tiny hands gripped onto Emmett's jersey in a tight grip._

"_Kowan, no go! Kowan, no go! Daddy, daddy!" Kellan told Bella. I was in shock. If this man was in fact there father, why would Kellan call Emmett daddy? Bella looked a little shocked and sad._

"_Channing?" she whispered quietly, the man looked up at her._

"_Yeah Bells?"_

"_Can you take Kellan and Jersey outside to watch the game?"_

"_Yeah. Um, I'll leave you guys to uh, talk." he told her. He took Jersey out of Bella's arms and put her in the stroller__._

"_Emmett, will you please give Channing Kellan?" Bella asked, he growled softly before sighing. He handed Kellan over to this Channing guy. Channing rolled the kids out of the room__._

_Bella turned to us after a minute of making sure that Channing and the twins where out of site. She folded her arms across her chest and yet again glared at us._

"_Why in the fucking hell are you guys all here?" she sneered at us. I raised my eyebrows. The Bella we once new would never cuss, let alone say fuck._

_"Please Bella. Let us explain?" Alice tried to plead with her. She was practically begging Bella._

_"Alice, are you that stupid? You left me! You all left me! Why should I give my time to let you explain why you left me alone, when I could be spendingtime with my kids? You all left without a single goodbye. Did you ever think about how I would feel once you were all gone? Alice, you were my best friend, my sister, and you left me without a single hug or goodbye! I thought you said I was apart of your family? Well some family you all are!" at the end of Bella's rant, bot Alice and Esme where both sobbing into there husbands chest. Jasper had a painful look on his scar-covered face._

_"Bella, please just listen?" Esme tried her hand at pleading with Bella. Bella just gave her an angry glare._

_"Bella, can you please just tell us what happened after we left?" I pleaded before Bella could even possibly break Esme's heart._

_"Why? Tell me why? Why do you deserve to know what happened to somebody you guys all abandoned? Give me one good fucking reason? I only share personal information with friends and family. So you don't need to worry about your precious secret considering I haven't told shit to Channing! And Kellan and Jersey are the only family I have." she snapped at us as she started to gather the baby stuff up off the floor._

_"Wait Bella, just wait! Just, just tell us what happened to Renee and Charlie?" Emmett pleaded in a pained vocie as Bella made her way out of the room. Emmett stepped towards her._

_She shrugged before saying. "I wouldn't know. They kicked me out. I haven't talked to them in about a year or so and honestly I wouldn't care if they were found dead on the side of the road." at that final statement she left the room. I smelt her salty tears as she walked out. I just couldn't help but think that the Bella I once knew would never have even thought that._

_I now know that it is going to be way harder to get back the family member we once abandoned and left alone. _

* * *

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews for ****chapter two! Thanks for reading this chapter remake! Please review. Thank you(: ~Breezy!**_


	4. Come Around

_**This came a little later than expected. This chapter is different than expected. I just got caught up in that moment and everything changed. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**~So I've decided to change the story name to Better Together. Listen to the song Better Together by Jack Johnson, Its amazing. I'm sorry if you liked the name Goin' Crazy. **_

**Chapter 4: **_**Come Around**_

**Chapter word count: _5,343!_**

**Pairing: **_**Emmett and Bella**_

**Song: **_**Come Around, Rosi Golan **_

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Twilight or any of characters and I wouldn't really want to. **_

**POV: **_**Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie.**_

* * *

_So high, _

_tonight,_

_And I don't feel like coming down,_

_I could lie to you all my days,_

_You're the one,_

_ you're the one,_

_And I'm a fool_

_,For waiting so long to let you know._

-Come Around, Rosi Golan

* * *

_**Better Together…**_

I don't know why I walked away from them, but I did. They wanted me back in their family and I walked away from the offer. How could I forgive the people who had left me? That girl… Who was that girl that was clinging onto Edward with those sluttish looking clothes? I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't. No matter how true it was; I couldn't believe that they flew all the way to sunny LA from wherever they where currently living. They took a risk of being exposed just to find me and I walked away.

Suddenly it hit me like a bunch of falling bricks… cliché? Yes I know. What if Emmett found out about Kellan and Jersey really being his children? What if he took them away from me? Would he do that? Would he take my babies from me? I couldn't handle all the stress… Would he hate me for not letting him know that he was a father? I felt myself start to have a panic attack. I wouldn't be able to live without my babies!

I couldn't breathe and my eyes seemed to start to try to take in everything at once. I started to shake and gasp for breath. I felt the familiar warm salty, tears track down my probably pale face.

"Bells? Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Channing call to me. I turned to see him running towards me.

"Don't let him take my babies away." I cried. I saw a flash of confusion on Channing's face before understanding settled. I felt darkness start to slowly sink into my vision. My body was heaving trying to get as much air as possible into my lungs.

"Somebody call 911!" Channing's voice was distant to my ears even though he was holding me to his chest and calling out.

"Bella?" I turned my head weakly to the side. The last thing I saw was Emmett's huge form rushing towards me and Rosalie running behind him, than I blacked out.

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I watched as _my_ beautiful Bella disappeared from my sight. She was walking away. I felt everything crumble underneath me. I knew somewhere deep down, that I somehow lost her. Even though she wasn't wearing a ring, they where probably together. I sighed looking at my messed up family. Alice was dry sobbing into Jasper's chest, he had a look of complete pain on his pale face. Rosalie let her eyes roam everywhere but didn't meet anyone's eyes. I knew she was trying to stay strong. Esme looked hurt and devastated as she also dry sobbed into Carlisle's chest. Carlisle looked lost. It was a look I have never seen before on my fathers face. I glared at the face that tore this family apart. Edward. Why would he leave somebody as wonderful as Bella?

I heard Edward growl at my open thoughts. _What Edward?, _I growled, _Does little Eddie pooh, pooh not like big, mean, Emmett's thoughts? _I gave him a smug look when he tried to growl at my thoughts. I looked over at the house wreaker herself. _Stupid slut_, I thought with distaste. Everyone in this family hates this dumb ass bitch. The stupid slut had this annoying smug look on her ugly ass face.

"Are we just going to stand here all day? Eddie and I have way better and fun things to do… so can we go?" Tonya whined in that annoying voice. I glanced at her, she was running her pale fingers over Eddie's un-muscular chest. I coughed than gagged.

"Than leave Tonya. Nobody wants you here anyways." I rounded on her annoyed. She glared at me.

"What is up with you people? That stupid little whore ad her bastard children are meaningless." she sneered at me. Red started to cloud my vision. My anger shot up to a point where I couldn't control it anymore. I let out a rather loud growl and jumped towards a terrified Tonya, scaring her shitless. Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Venom dripped down my chin. I don't know why I got so mad but when Tonya called Bella a stupid little whore it made me mad than… when she called Kellan and Jersey bastard children it made me furious.

"Whore?" Rosalie scoffed fake blinking. I looked at her amused face, her nose was scrunched up in disgust. She looked at the real whore that stood in front of us. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? The reflection you see is a **real **whore!"

"You're so funny Rosie!" Rose growled as Tonya said this. "Well let me explain to your blonde self." Rose looked ready to kill. She lunged forward and this time I grabbed her arms trying to fight the urge to attack her myself. "When _my_ Eddie left _her_ for _me, _she probably got so desperate and like the little slut she is, she probably started to sleep around. Than she got pregnant with those little bastard and now she doesn't even know who the fuck the father is!" Tonya sneered in a snotty tone. The red clouded my vision yet again. My feelings are all over the place. I don't understand why I feel so furious over the fact that Tonya is insulting Bella's children. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jazz staring at me with a confused look.

I couldn't take it anymore. All the feelings bottled inside me. Everything that I've been thinking since we left Bella seems to haunt me for no damn reason! I need to vent. I need to vent about the fact that some human little boy got Bella knocked up and couldn't be a man about it and stay with her. Who could the father possibly be? I know for a fact that she didn't have a ring on her ring finger. Bella wouldn't have sex with somebody unless they where for sure in love. _Do you not remember what happened?_ A little voice reminded me in the back of my head. Oh shit. How could I possibly forget? I glanced around at my family, I met Edwards confused gaze. Shit, he can read minds. I started to sing _The good times are killing me_ in my head.

How could I possibly forget one of the best nights of my whole eternity? The night I had fucking sex with my little ex-brothers, ex-girlfriend.

I turned to Rose knowing she would know how to fix this big mess. Than It hit m I was the dickhead, who wasn't man enough to stay with Bella. Wait. Vampires can't get humans pregnant! I almost laughed in relief. Than I thought about it, I don want children. I want to be able to have little Emmett's.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I heard Rose ask me. She put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. I turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, umm," my hand went to the back of head and I started rubbing nervously. "Rose, I uh, I need to talk to um, you. Just come with me." I mumbled grabbing her hand in mine and pulling her out of the dinning room, running at human pace.

"Well be back later. Don't try and fallow us." I whispered to my family knowing they'd hear me.

When we reached the foyer I stopped at the sight in front of me. My whole world crumbled underneath me. Bella, _my _beautiful _Isabella_ crying. It seemed like she was having trouble breathing right. I knew what was happening. She was having a panic attack. The guy, who's name I had learned was Channing rushed forward to help her. I wanted so badly to do that myself.

"Don't let him take my babies away." she cried into his chest. I was so beyond confused. What did she mean? Who was the _him_ she was talking about? Why would this _him_ want to take her precious babies away? Bella gasped for breath as she said this.

"Somebody call 911!" Channing called out to the about empty room. Besides Rosalie and I, him and Bella where about alone. I just couldn't keep it in anymore and I launched myself forward and at Bella's gasping form.

"Bella!" I cried. I just got her back, I couldn't loose her know. No matter what. I'd fight for her. She looked up at me. Her deep blue eyes rimmed with tears before she went limp. I fell to the floor, my knees hitting hard and I am sure there is probably dents in the floor.

"Rosalie call 911!" I cried out.

"Emmett, I'll just go get Carlisle."

"Do that and call 911. Carlisle has no medical equipment her in L.A." I instructed her, she nodded and ran off. I crawled over to Bella.

"Bella! Please I just found you, don't leave me now. I don't care if you are single or not, I just want to be with you. Forever!" I cried. I probably looked like the biggest pansy ever. I mean a huge, muscular dude shaking with dry sobs and begging the girl he loves to just wake up.

"Emmett… I don't know what went on between you and Bella, but I'd like to clarify that Bella and I are not together like that. We are best friends and I love Bella like a friend, like a sister. She's going to be okay, I know that. Bella is strong."

"What happened?" I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me. I turned my head, the whole entire family was standing there staring.

"She had a panic attack." Channing answered him, I was to choked up to speak. I didn't even know vampires could get _choked up._

"Oh please. Stop being such a drama queen." I heard Tonya scoff.

"Tonya, SHUT UP!" Esme and Alice both yelled.

"The ambulance is on its way." Rose informed.

"We need to get Bella to the gates. The crowds are to big here and there is no way an ambulance is going to get into the playboy mansion without a riot." Alice told us.

"Emmett, will you get the twins?" Channing asked me. I didn't want to leave Bella but I was lucky he was even being nice to me over Bella. I nodded and looked around for them. I hadn't even noticed that they where in the room. They where laying near the stairs.

I walked over to them, they where both bawling. I picked them up easily, sitting them on each side of me.

"It's okay. Your momma will be okay." I cooed to them. They both looked up at me with tears in there beautiful eyes.

"Daddy?" Jersey cried snuggling into my neck. I looked down at her with tears in my eyes. I wish I was her daddy but vampires can't have babies.

"Emmett will you get the twins in the black Escalade over there and drive it up to the gates. I am going to take the golf cart to the entrance than have one of the guards drive it back." he told me, I nodded and he handed me the keys with great difficulties.

I got the twins in there car seats easily while Alice put there stroller and there diaper bag in the Escalade.

"Just fallow me to the hospital." I instructed them.

Once finally out of the gate I notice an ambulance already driving away. Channing was talking to a guard. He glanced over at me, I sat there anxiously waiting for him to hop in so we could drive to the hospital. He ran over to the Escalade and hopped in.

"What about your car?" he asked me as we drove away from the mansion.

"My dad knows Hef." I told him.

"Is your family fallowing us to the hospital." he asked me glancing in the rearview mirror. I nodded.

"Emmett right?" I nodded. "Look, I'm not going to pretend this isn't you and your families fault."

"What do you mean? Are you blaming this on my family and I?" I glared at him. How could this be my families fault?

"You guys showed up and you're-… It's Bella's choice if she wants to tell you or not." his words confused me. I didn't want to believe that it was partly my fault that Bella is going to the hospital, but it is. _What could Bella possibly need to tell me? _

Once at the hospital, Channing grabbed the stroller and put the twins in it calmly. I looked at him confused. _His friend was in the hospital and he is calm about it._

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked him angrily. He looked up at me startled.

"Emmett, if there is one thing I have learned about Bella while knowing her is that she visit's the hospital a lot. She is a very strong woman." he informed me. I didn't answer him and we silently walked to the hospital doors.

"Luckily, the paparazzi hasn't found out Bella's in the hospital. Once they do though, the hospital will be swamped." he told me randomly. I shook my head. Why would Bella want to live like this?

We quietly walked into the hospital. My family walking behind us. Once in the hospital we walked over to the counter. The lady looked to be in her mid forties. She had brunette hair and blue eyes. She was a thick lady, but overall she looked really sweet.

"My friend, Isabella Swan was just brought in here." Channing told her. She looked down at her computer typing.

"Ah yes, Isabella Swan brought here for having a mild panic attack. I'm sorry sir but I am not aloud to let any friend in. Only immediate family or a husband." she told us with an apologetic look.

"Jasper give me your ring?" I whispered, to low for human ears to hear. I put my left hand behind my back, I felt Jaspers equally cold hand slip his wedding band in my hand. I slipped it on my ring finger with a sly smile on my face.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but Isabella Swan-McCarty is my wife." I smiled and showed her my ring.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. Yes her room is located on floor 5, room number 123." she informed us. I nodded and thanked her before turning to go towards Bella's room.

Channing, the twins, my family, and I made in front of Bella's room in about three minutes to be exact. I stopped in front of the door unsure what to do. I heard some heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked up, the doctor I assume, was walking towards us. He wore blue scrubs and looked to be in his late-thirties.

"What a big family we have?" he smiled at us all.

"How's Bella? Is she okay? Will she be alright?" my questions shot out before I could stop them.

"Son, calm down. You do know that you really just asked the same questions?" he chuckled, I wasn't amused and clearly he could see that. "I suppose you're the husband?" he glanced at my ring. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, I glanced down at my ring finger. Oh shit…

"Um, no actually. The lady wouldn't let us threw?" I told him honestly with a sheepish shrug. He smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Alright than." his expression looked amused. "Miss. Swan had a mild panic attack. I am guessing stress just caught up with her. Maybe something triggered a memory and she questioned it? That happens a lot with patients. People, places, reminders. You know? She needs to stay stress free and needs a lot of rest before going back to work and doing whatever." he smiled at us again. Man, this guy smiles a little to much for working in a damn L.A hospital.

"Thank you doctor. May we go in?" Channing asked. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that he was anxious and worried about his friend… best friend?

"I would advise that only three to four family… friends? Whoever the hell you people are go in at a time, maybe even only two. We wouldn't want her to feel Closter phobic." he told us before walking away.

"So… who is going to go in?" Channing asked slowly. He didn't need to though. He should know that out of all of us, he is the one most welcome by Bella. Him and the twins most likely.

"How bout' you and Emmett go in with the twins?" Rose suggested. At this moment I couldn't thank her more for giving the suggestion.

"Sure." Channing shrugged, I opened the door so he could push the stroller in. I fallowed after him.

"Channing?" Bella's beautiful voice whispered. I looked at her sadly. Her eyes where barely open and she looked tired.

"Yes?"

"Where is Kellan and Jersey?" her voice was raspy and low but I could still hear the concern and worry in her beautiful voice.

"Right here Bells… Emmett's here to see you." I stuck my hands in my pockets nervously, inwardly chuckling at how a scary vampire was nervous.

"Emmett?" her eyes met mine and even though how cliché it was, it felt like my world shifted. All that mattered was the angel sitting on the hospital. I wanted. No needed… to protect her from any harm. I needed to make her happy.

"Emmett… I am really happy you're here. It feels good that you care enough to actually come back this time." I heard the double meaning in her voice and bowed my head shamed. She knew… she knows it was me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I was so scared. I was scared that you'd reject me Bells!" I told her, she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I just… I can't handle this right now." I felt hurt and anger course threw me as she said this. She didn't want me in her life. I turned to leave. Maybe I could go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. Maybe the wolves in La Push. A life without Bella isn't a life at all.

"No Emmett." I heard Alice snap from outside. She must of _saw_ my future.

"Emmett, I'm not saying we can't talk. I am just saying another time would be good. Fuck, I am in a hospital Em! What do you want me to do? Huh? Do you want me to sit here and tell you everything is going to be alright? Do you want me to tell you everything is okay? That nothing has changed?" her voice was getting more panicked as she questioned me. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"No Bella… Do you want me to tell you what I think?" I felt her small head nod against my chest. "Bella… no matter what has changed in our lives, I want you to know that I am here for you. You don't owe me anything. Just… please, when you're better, contact me." I detached myself from her warm, beautiful body sadly. I gave her a sad, small smile before walking out of the hospital room. My family was staring at me with confused looks.

"What?" I asked, they shook there heads and found something else to stare at. "Come on Rose."

"What are we doing? Emmett, I know how you feel about Bella. You look at her in a way you've never looked at me, ever… You're just going to walk away?" Rose argued once we came to the waiting room.

"What do you want me to do Rose? Bella told me she needs to rest. She does!" I started. "I am not going to be at fault for sending her into yet another panic attack. We need to give her rest. Hell, I'll go visit her tonight if I have to. I need answers though, and that's what we are going to find." I replied. I had no clue what to do. For the last 80 years every choice I have made has been easy. I haven't had to think of how I will die if I go one way, because I am almost indestructible. I don't have to worry about cops or anything that any normal 21 year old would. Here I am, indestructible and one of the most sexiest men on earth (if I must say) and I am caught up in a human girl. I just hope she _comes around._

"How are you just going to find answers on Bella?" she asked, I smiled wickedly.

"Emmett no…" she snapped at me… I stared at her. She doesn't even know what I was going to do.

"What?" I asked.

"No torturing humans… or killing them until they tell you things about Bella." she told me.

"I was thinking we could just get some old magazines from a store, but I like your idea better Rose… so wicked. I always knew you had a evil side to you." I teased, she glared at me and smacked the back of my head. I rubbed it.

"Damn Rose! Why do you always do that?" I whined, she glared at me _again._

"You're stupid, that's why." she simply answered. I rolled my eyes. _Not like I haven't heard that one before._

She huffed when I didn't reply and I simply just smiled. She was always the arguementive one, well actually… I am too.

"We need to find the nearest store." I stated.

"Um, here is a great idea! Ask somebody!" Rose's voice was sarcastic and bitchy.

"Um no. I don't need to ask somebody." I replied walking out of the hospital and into the crowded parking lot.

I looked around noticing that Rose wasn't anywhere to be seen. Damn it! Where did she go now? I finally spotted her walking out of the hospital smirking.

"There is a _Save Mart_ right across the street." she informed walking past me and into the parking lot, I fallowed her.

Once in the _Save Mart_ store I looked around for somebody that could easily be able to dazzle. I spotted a young, sluttish, teenage looking cashier standing behind a register. She looked bored in till her eyes met mine and lust glazed over her face. She started to poof her hair and put on pink lip gloss. _Like I would want to kiss her. _I started to swag towards her with a sly smile on my face. She stood taller and perked up her fake ass boobs. I gave her a dazzling smile, her heart rate speed up. She bit her lip trying to be seductive, I wanted to gag. I glanced back at Rose, she was still standing at the entrance of the store with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at me. I looked back at the girl and at her name tag that was pinned right on one of her nipples, it read; _Whitney. _I leaned against the register, my face close to hers. Damn, her breath is stinky.

"What's like your name? Mine's like Whitney." she purred, well tried to. Her voice was annoying and it sounded exactly like Tonya's. She smiled at me, showing some not so pearly whites. I tried not to gag as I smiled back.

"Christopher." I told her, my voice husky and low. I used my middle name. I don't want no slut knowing my first name and stalking me. "So _Whitne_y, I was wondering if you had any old magazines going back as far as a year that my sister and I can go look at?"

She looked surprised at my question. "Uh, yeah. We always keep at least one of each edition in the back that we get." she told me slipping the key off of her key chain. "Use this key to get into the back room and here is you know, my number." she slipped a little piece of paper into my hand with a demented looking wink.

"Thanks Whitney. I better get to that, I guess I'll be seeing you around… a lot." I told her with my dazzling smile and a wink of my own. I quickly walked away motioning for Rose to fallow me.

I walked into one of the isles trying going towards the back. I heard Rose sigh and start to run towards me.

"Well that was easier then I thought…" I mumbled to myself.

"Did you have to raise the girls hopes?" she asked me, I could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Yes." I simply stated.

"What exactly are we doing here? You know what… I think I know. We are trying to find something on Bella? I'm right… aren't I?" she asked me. I shrugged.

I walked up to an old, beat up, black door. I stuck the key that slut gave me in it and it swung open. The walls where covered in metal shelves with cardboard boxes on them. The boxes read; **Magazines**. They all dated back to about a year. I thought about it. Bella has only been around for like seven months.

I grabbed one of the higher boxes and put it on the floor. Rose opened it. All of the magazines inside were about Bella mostly.

"Well someone is obsessed with Bella Swan." She said with a large frown picking up a magazine. I grunted and grabbed one too.

"Well lets get started." Rose instructed as she started flipping threw the magazines. I started to do the same thing.

Thirty minutes later found Rose and I slowly going threw magazines. I was now laying on my back on the dirty, hard floor. Rose was sitting on a empty shelve flipping threw a magazine bored. We where stalling and I knew that. As vampires we could easily had finished all of these in a minute and found what we needed to know, but we honestly didn't want to go home to Edward and the slut.

I sighed and threw down yet another magazine onto the floor. The pile was growing bigger and a quarter of them where magazines from when Bella wasn't even famous yet. I grabbed yet another out of one of the many magazines.

The cover of this magazine caught my attention. It was a big picture of Bella and in bold handwriting it read; _**Is the rumor true that Isabella Swan does in fact have kids actually true? Find out in this exclusive article.**_

I flipped threw the magazine until I finally flipped to the page that it was on.

**People magazines TRUE or False…**

**We already know that the new singer Isabella Swan is going to be the next, new Britney Spears. Already a hit list singer and a role model to many… but does this singer really have children, twins to be right? We have the answers all right here.**

**It is in fact TRUE! Believe it or not, the young singer does have children and she is proud of it. They are in fact twin babies! How cute. We have no information on their names, the fathers name, the date of birth, or anything about them. **

I groaned and threw the magazine against the wall frustrated. It bounced off after hitting and fell to the floor with a loud smack. Rose looked up at me with raised eyebrows before looking at the new page she had just flipped. I heard her let out a tiny gasp.

"Um, Emmett… Do you happen to have your wallet? The one I found at the sight where you were attacked by the bear when you were a human?" Rose asked me. I tried to look at the magazine she was holding trying to see what had triggered that question. She hid it out of my line of sight. I sighed and took out my old, leather, wallet anyways and threw it at her.

**Rose's POV:**

I flipped threw yet another one of these retarded, annoying, gossip, teenage girl magazines. We still haven't found anything use full. I was flipping threw People magazine at vampire speed not really paying attention when something caught my eye. I turned back to that page. Bella was sitting on a beach, it looked like Redondo. She was sitting in dark sand, that was probably wet. Her legs where slightly bent. She had on an cream colored, small bikini with a red flower on it. Jersey was sitting in between Bella's legs and Kellan was leaning up against Bella's side. Her arm wrapped around his tiny waist supporting him. Kellan had small, white board shorts on with an red design on the side. Jersey had on a small, white bikini. They all supported huge smiles, the twins had dimpled smiles, reminding me of Emmett. The photo reminded me of something. I couldn't place it though. It feels like I've seen this photo somewhere. I stared at little Kellan a little longer than necessary. He just looked so much like Emmett. Wait, Emmett? I gasped and turned to Emmett.

"Um, Emmett… Do you happen to have your wallet? The one I found at the sight where you were attacked by the bear when you were a human?" I asked him. He looked up at me confused than tried to sneak a peek at the magazine I was holding. I quickly hid it. I didn't want him to see what I was up to just yet and the picture may remind him. He sighed and threw me the old leather wallet. I gave him a small smile before getting up and walking out of the storage room. I skipped threw the wallet quickly looking at all the old black and white pictures. I finally stopped on the one I was looking for. Emmett was leaning up against his mother, same age as Kellan it looks like. He was wearing just a diaper and was smiling a large Emmett smile.

I lifted the magazine so it was next to the small, pocket size photo. I compared the two. Looking back and forth between them. My mouth dropped open at the resemblance between Emmett and Kellan. Kellan looked just like Emmett when Emmett was that little. How could Emmett and Kellan look so much alike? That would mean they'd have to be related? Oh shit, Emmett is there father…

"What the fuck?" I whispered shocked.

_**So I decided to do a new thing where if you review with your account, I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter at some point… so Review(:**_


	5. Washed Out

_So basically, I feel so bad. It's a fact that I should though. It's bullshit that it takes me FORever to get another chapter up. I honestly don't understand my problem though. I just can't keep writing a lot. I get these random rushes of stories in my head than my mind just goes blank. I'm going to try harder though. I can't promise my update will be quick and close together but I'll try._

_Also, I'm going to get one thing clear. I'm _**CHANGING**_ the twin's names and they will both be boys. Their names will be Koston and Beau. And they are almost two years old. _

_**Better Together**_

_**Chapter five: Washed out**_

_**Pairing: Emmett and Bella**_

_**Song: Wash – Bon Iver**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the book Twilight, nor do I ever want to. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers, let's keep it like that.**_

The air that surrounds me smells of salt. I miss this smell. Not being able to go to the beach really does suck. I haven't been near a beach in ages. Literally. With my hearing I can hear the ocean waves crashing into the sand. A sound I can only hear when listening to a recording. I stop, losing thought of what I was supposed to be doing. I'm caught up in what I miss. I miss this. I miss being human and being able to do whatever I want, whenever I want. I hate hiding things, I hate liars. I'm a liar though. I lie every day. I want to make friends but it is impossible being what I am. I hate fighting for control. I miss everything about being a human. I miss not being able to hear things that aren't meant to be heard. I miss being in the sun, I miss the feeling of the warmth on your skin and the sunburn you feel a day later. I hate what I am and I miss everything I was.

I can spot Bella's large white house from two miles away. It's modern and plain. Just like every other house we have lived in. I mean I love all the houses we've lived in; Esme does a beautiful decorating job. But I love old Victorian houses. I love mysteries and the feeling of wondering who lived there in the past. Why it's in the shape it is and the history that went down there. I love the beautiful architecture those houses have. I admired Bella when it came to those types of things. She loved old vintage things like that. She loved those kinds of houses too; I remember she'd talk to Alice about them all the time. She loved the Beatles but didn't listen to them because Edward thought they were a bad influence on her. She loved all types of things of the past. I never thought she'd live in a type of house like this.

I can smell her scent from here. The most appetizing smell I have ever smelt in my whole life, both of my lives. The smell of vanilla and the smell of the air after it has rained. It's fresh and innocent. Every vampire that has smelled this smell wants her blood immediately. It's extremely hard to fight of the bloodlust you get. I groan, my throat starting to burn and my mouth starting to water. I block the scent by breathing in the sea and polluted air.

Bella's closest neighbor is around a mile and a half away. I'm pretty surprised you can even get a house that far from another in California now days. It's so overpopulated here. All the houses are like five feet together; especially on the beach. Next to her house is a pathway staircase thing that leads you down to the beach. An old worn wooden sign with light blue writing sits next to the path, it reads: _**Private Beach. Any trespassers will be immediately removed and fined. Ask before using. Only if you can surf though. If not, go away.**_

I take the stone pathway up to her door. Her doors white, like the rest of the house. I knock lightly not sure if the kids are sleeping or not. I don't know if she will be able to hear but I try anyways. I hear shuffling from the other side of the door and something being knocked over. I fight a laugh when I hear Bella cuss at the object she must've knocked over. I see she is still clumsy as ever.

The door swings open and light flows out from it. Bella stands there, mouth wide open looking as shocked as ever. I smile gently at her unsure as what to do. "Nice sign, I like it." I tell her feeling just a bit awkward. I jerk my thumb to where her trespassing sign is. She just continues to stare at me. I swallow hard.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me. I'm unsure of what I should say to her. Should I tell her: oh I know that your two little toddlers are my brothers now why in the name of fucks sake would you not let him know that they are his? No, that wouldn't go over well.

So I shrug and say, "I've came here to visit."

"Visit?" she questions, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Yes visit," I nod at her. Pretty unsure myself of what I'm here to say and do.

"Okay," she just stands there.

"Um, are you going to let me in?" I ask nervously. What if she says no? "So we can talk." I add quickly, making sure she knows I'm not going to kill her or anything.

"Um, sure," Bella says, she looks confused as she shuffles out of the way and lets me in. Her house is warm, but it doesn't do anything to my ice cold skin.

"Your home is beautiful," I tell her.

"Eh," I smile at the look on her face. It totally reminds me of the old Bella, the Bella we had known in Forks. This Bella is different in many types of ways. Her face scrunches out and she giggles. The sound is childish but I don't mind.

"You don't like it?" I laugh loudly this time and she sticks out her tongue before doing the fake gagging motion.

"Nah, it's not really me," she looks over at me, green eyes meeting my gold ones. "You know?"

I sigh flashing her a small smile. "Trust me Bella I know."'

I watch curiously as she folds her arms over her chest. Every second I watch her, her actions remind me so much of the days I use to see her every day. Those days I couldn't talk to her, I wanted to but I just couldn't do it. She was giving away so much of her life to be with such an asshole. Of course I never told her that, it was true but I didn't do it. I should've though, I should've told her the second I realized how big of an asshole Edward really was and how much she didn't realize she was giving up to be with him. It sucks knowing I could've changed a lot of events. She might've not believed me but that would've been better than nothing.

Bella turns and starts to walk further into the house, her arms swinging at her side and a slight limp in her step. I frown at that wondering what possibly could've happened to make her have to walk like that. She leads me out of the foyer and into a large, open living room. Two bright red couches of different sizes face a huge flat screen TV which hangs on a tiny piece of wall, surrounded by big open windows that look over the ocean. Her house sits slightly on a hill, so it gives you a beautiful view. The walls are painted a light bluish, greyish color. The house is warm and homey. Emmett would love it. I spot a bit of the kitchen in the corner but Bella's word stop my gazing.

"I'm sorry," her words shock me and confuse me at the same time. I stare at her. I don't really understand what she's so sorry about.

"I'm just _so_ sorry," her voice is filled with sadness and regret. I open my mouth to stop her from going on, but the look on her face stops me. "I'm sorry for everything. Things I shouldn't even be sorry for. I'm sorry that you guys are vampires, I'm sorry about everything that happened in Forks, I'm sorry for being so stupid, I'm sorry my kids have to live the life they have to live, and I'm just sorry that I can't be better mom."

"Bella," I whisper, she covers her mouth with her hand tears swimming in her eyes. I shake my head at her. She closes her eyes and I sigh.

"No Rosalie. I, I'm a horrible mother. My kids don't even have their father, they don't have their daddy, their Em-," she freezes midsentence, her eyes going wide and her arms fall out of the air and to her side.

"Don't worry Bella, I already know," I tell her with a soft smile.

"What?" she says it without the T, her voice is strained and croaky.

"Emmett's the father to your children," I state with a shrug. "I already know."

"How?" she croaks, falling onto the red couch completely blindsided.

I sit down next to her softly. "I kind of just guessed it. He was my husband you know?"

She starts to cough. "I'm so sorry Rosalie, I really am. I didn't know it was Emmett,"

I wave her off with my hand shaking my head. "We got divorced before we left works. It just didn't work out."

"I still feel quietly," she whispers staring down at her hands that are rested in her lap.

"No need to be," I tell her. "But what is this, I didn't know it was him, stuff about?"

"Um," she stutters. "I thought it was Edward that night. I didn't realize that it was Emmett until the babies were actually born and they looked nothing like Edward," she admits sheepishly.

"Wait . . . what?"

"That night," she shakes her head. "I barely even remember it. When. When you guys left me in Forks I was a wreck. I became zombie-like; I was basically an empty shell that once held a human-being. I wouldn't even consider myself to be actually 'living' at that point in my life. I didn't eat, I _couldn't_ sleep, and I didn't talk to anyone. When Emmett came through my window that night, I thought it was Edward. I was so _obsessed_ with Edward actually coming back that every little thing reminded me of him and the hope he'd come back was so strong in me." She pauses, takes a deep breath before speaking again. "It was dark and I had been crying, I couldn't see a thing. We had sex. I woke up the next morning and he was gone and yet again, I was alone."

I shook my head; I can't believe Emmett would do something like that. Emmett's going to be in a lot of pain when I see him again. "I'm so sorry Bella," I say, reaching over and wrapping her in a tight hug. It takes a few seconds for her to respond to it, and I totally understand why. I was nasty to her back then.

"I just wish that they could know him," she murmurs in my arms, tiny sobs racking her body.

"As much as I would love to punish Emmett for what he did to you, he still _can_ know them. He deserves to know his children. They're a miracle. None of us ever thought this was possible," I elucidate to her slowly. I don't want to offend her but I think that no matter what's going on Emmett needs to know his children.

"I know Rosalie, I know. I just, I'm scared," she confesses to me, her sobs receding but fear suddenly apparent in her voice.

"What are you so scared of?" I demand. Confusion is running deep right now. It's a foreign feeling. I'm a vampire, I'm almost never confused. "Emmett would never reject his children."

She pulls away from me and jumps up to her feet. I sit back against the soft cushion and watch her. She's pacing back and forth in front of me, her leg grazing her longboard looking coffee table every so often. If it wasn't such a serious time right now, I would've laughed at the table because it's so unlike Bella. But this isn't the Bella I once knew. This Bella is older and smarter and just plain different. It scares me, how much she's changed. At times I feel like I don't know what to say and I need to pick my words carefully in front of her. She doesn't let things slide now, she'll call you out and that's something I respect about this new Bella.

She stops in front of me, her eyes glowering right into mine. "You don't think I know that. I know that!" she throws her hands up in the air. I feel stumped. For the first time in my life I have no clue what to say.

"I'm afraid," she whispers, her arms falling back to her sides. "I'm so afraid. I'm afraid he'll take my babies away from me."

"He won't do that!" I exclaim, she just shakes her head. Emmett would never take her babies away from her.

"In my heart I know that but it still scares me," she mutters softly. She looks so tired and worn out. I swallow hard fighting those tears that will never fall. Not because I don't want to cry, but more like I can't. Being a vampire limits your human abilities and crying is one of them.

"Give him a chance," I plead. A weird feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. It's a new feeling, the one when you help someone else and not yourself. I've been doing it a lot lately, helping people I mean. When Emmett and I got a divorce, I was so vain and selfish. The only person who mattered in my life was me. I think that's really what led to mine and Emmett's divorce. "Everyone deserves a chance."

She breaks her eye contact with the floor and locks eyes with me, her eyelashes long and wet. Her forehead is wrinkled in concentration and her lips are puckered. She breathes out a long sigh and slumps down on the couch next me, shoulder against mine.

After a long silence she mutters two words that make my heart soar. "One chance."


End file.
